Shire of the forgotten sands
by Confound
Summary: -Percy has been sent out on a satyr's misson, gathering half bloods. However, he gets quite the shock when he discoveres Shire, a very unique Demi-god.-  This is a series i've decided to start, Shire is the main character, also of my own creation.
1. Chapter 1

The first rays of sun broke through my window, casting a soft and warm glow upon my room. I watched the rays, as they set rainbows flickering around my room, turning my dull and pale room into a wonderland. As the light grew stronger, the rainbows vanished, but were replaced quickly by the sparkling shards of light from my crystals, hanging like pendulums from the ceiling. There was a sort of, hushed, yet calm serenity about it all. The sound of the distant robins chirping, a cicada clicking in a nearby tree. Everything was so peaceful. I sighed happily to myself and let my eyes close gently. This is exactly how the first day of summer should be.

My beautiful, fragile world evaporated when I heard the screeching. Immediately my eyes opened, their gray depths becoming alert and alive with specks of blue or green. The screaming continued as I stood and fixed my pyjama pants. It was Kendal, by the sounds of it. My eldest sister, she came home from college a week ago and will be leaving in three days. No matter the occasion, Kendal can always cause a commotion.

As I stepped into the hall my world became more alive than ever before. Kendal was shrieking in the bathroom, Jake and my father were already lined up outside the door, banging on it, trying to figure out what was happening. When I crossed the short space between me and the rest of my family, the door burst open and Kendal came running out of the bathroom in a towel, brown hair full of suds with a pair of startled brown eyes.

'It's a monster! A bloody monster!' She wailed. We stared at her blankly, and then I ventured into the washroom. My dad was awkwardly trying to comfort my sister, while Jake laughed. That's just like him, to laugh at his older sister's problems. If it were I screaming, he'd be comforting me too. I guess that's what's how the cookie crumbles though. Older brothers take care of their younger sisters, not the older ones.

'What monster?' My dad cooed gently. Kendal just sobbed behind me.

'It was huge! Huge I tell you! Three inches from my face! It ruined my shower, right in the middle of a Bob Marley tune as well!' She sobbed. I rolled my eyes. I didn't need a description, I knew the intruder I was looking for. Not to my dismay, I found it. A furry little critter, eight legs, some odd eyes, and the size of my palm. I looked at the spider for a moment, the two of us blinked at each other in thought.

'Don't worry I won't hurt you.' I said quietly, and then walked over to the counter to retrieve a glass cup. Easily I tapped the scared little guy off of the ceramic tiles and covered the top of the cup with a wash cloth. I left the bathroom on silent feet, holding the cup before me. Kendal had regained some descentsy, and was standing, brushing her hair back to try to keep the suds out of her eyes. Jake stood snickering, while my dad kept a safe distance from my sister. Jackie and I were both used to seeing Kendal run around in a towel, but dad was never home. So, this was new to him.

'Is this the criminal?' I asked, holding the glass up a safe distance from Kendal's face. Once more a piercing shriek left her and she hid behind my father.

'Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!' She yelled as she gripped my dad's shoulders. Both I and Jake sighed; my dad just looked awkwardly at the spider.

'Honestly Kendal, what do you do when there's a bug in your dorm?' Jake asked. I looked at him with a sly smile.

'Oh she probably gets the boys down the hall to slay the beast.' I teased and walked passed my father and sister and trekked down the winding stair case. Kendal snorted and made a _pfft_ sound behind me, and then I heard the bathroom door shut. The stairs creaked as the rest of my family walked down the stairs. Once at the bottom, I opened the front door and stood on the porch for a moment, looking at the water.

I have a weird house, in all honesty. I haven't a clue who designed it. It looks like a lighthouse that got cut in half, and is about the height of one too. The house's base is a circle, and the rooms are all connected in some way to the winding staircase in the house's heart. We have four floors, the main floor – the first one, contains a bathroom, sitting room, kitchen, dining room and office. The second, a small storage room and my father's room. Third has my sister's room, my room, a washroom, another office and a library. On the fourth floor, there is a single bed room, which belongs to Jake. However there are two doors at the top of the staircase. One leading to my brothers' chamber, and the next to a second staircase that is very narrow and cramped. That staircase leads to the roof, which is completely flat, and meant for observations of the stars.

What makes the roof weird is that the sky is never clear. The house is located near the ocean, which isn't more than 200 feet from the house, after you go down the decline. You may get the warm sun waking you up in the morning, but the clouds always come in at night. Or at least there will be clouds present, blocking your entire view of the sky and the many beautiful stars that glisten above.

I leaped from the porch nimbly, and landed silently in the uncut grass. The spider in the cup scuttled around in protest to the sudden movement.

'Sorry.' I whispered and walked carefully down to the driveway. At the end of the drive way, a forest begins. This is where I planned on releasing the little creature. It's a shame most girls my age would have killed the spider without a second thought. I remember, once in grade one there was a centipede in the class room. All the girls were screaming and running to the other side of the room. I myself, have myriopodophobia, so I was frozen in terror. The thing scuttled onto my green shoe, and I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I just sat there shaking as it began to crawl up my pant leg. A boy from my class came over and whacked it off my leg with a rolled up paper. He beat the little bug until it was a squishy green pulp next to my desk. After he killed it he smiled and said he; 'slayed the beast.' I called him a monster and ran out of my classroom crying. I probably confused the boy, but never the less, he killed an innocent bug. Even if it scared the girls in my class, and me beyond compare, you don't hurt things that are helpless.

The memory of the squished centipede was still fresh in my mind when I reached the edge of the woods. I squatted down and removed the washcloth from the top of the cup. The spider remained quite still, and then slowly climbed out of the cup, and onto my hand. I don't mind spiders, or any bug apart from centipedes. It sat there for a moment, before jumping off and scuttling off through the shrubbage. I smiled and stood, collecting the washcloth and walked back to my house.

A disturbance in the grass caught my attention, and I turned back to face the forest. I watched the first line of tree's intently, listening to soft cracks from the forest. Many animals lived around here, and I never want to miss one. Even if it's a rabbit. I love animals, I love nature. Although this house is odd, I love it too. It's so out of the way, we don't even have neighbors. Well, perhaps 50km away, but their far enough away not to bother us. All sorts of wildlife can be found in this forest and the ocean too. We've seen whales in the bay, moose and wolves in the forest. I watched the forest, but the cracking of sticks began to fade, and it was silent once more. Disappointment filled me, but when I turned and started to walk back towards the house I could feel something watching me. Fear ran behind me, and the parts of my body facing the forest began to get pins and needles. I stopped and looked over my shoulder, but couldn't see anything. Still, I ran all the way back.

By the time I returned, everyone had recovered from Kendal's episode with the spider. My father was in the kitchen cooking, Kendal was doing god knows what with makeup in her room, and Jake was playing a video game in the sitting room. Out of the four options present, one being to help my dad cook, another allow Kendal to paint my face, the third; watching Jackie play his game, and the fourth being sitting alone in my room, I preferred sitting with Jake.

When I entered the sitting room, Jake didn't even glance over at me, he simply patted the empty couch cushion next to him as he balanced his controller in the other hand. I grinned and sat down next to him quietly, looking at the game he was playing. _Super Smash Brothers Melee_, a personal favorite of mine, and Jake's.

'Sup sis?' He asked casually as he attacked the Nintendo characters as Link. I smiled and shrugged.

Jake is really just a half-brother, along with Kendal. I'm only related to them via Joseph, my father. Jake and Kendal are blood siblings, by mother and father. Their mother died when she was giving birth to Jackie, seventeen years ago. No one's really sour about it, and no one blames it on Jake. I entered the scene three years after the tragedy, with no mother. Well, briefly I had a mother. For a whole two weeks. She was some girl Joseph slept with, he could hardly remember her when she showed up with me and handed me over to Joseph. For the record, Joseph is a really, really good guy. He isn't the type of guy who would pick up a helpless girl and give her money to sleep with him. She didn't _need_ to sleep with him, it sort of happened one day when Joseph was trying to drink away the memories of his deceased wife. He gladly took me in, though. He also said my mother could stay, but she recoiled from the matter, as Jake tells it. He was only three at the time but he says he remembers her well. A beautiful lithe girl, with black hair and soft amber eyes. I've pointed out many times that you can't have _amber_ eyes, but Jake dismisses this and says she was wearing contacts. He said she looked like a gypsy, showing up with exotic metal rings around her wrists, dressed like something out of a text book. If Kendal had been there she probably would give me a better description, but she had been at a friend's house.

Joseph didn't need a maternity test, he remembered the night he spent with that girl, not well, but he remembered enough. He said she wasn't in any state to take care of a child. When Kendal came home from her friends she was thrilled to have a little sister, but when I was ten me and her got into a fight, and she demanded that Joseph got a maternity test. The cheeky little bugger she is. One would think after ten years, something like that wouldn't come up. However, the saint Joseph is, he kept the peace by agreeing to take the test. Turns out he was my father anyways, but ever since then I've preferred Jake, who never had a doubt in his mind.

'Nothing, now that that spider is gone.' I said with a smirk and glanced over at him. He too smiled and chuckled quietly.

'A great way to start summer.' He commented. I inclined my head in agreement.

For a while we sat there, chatting about things. We planned to go fishing on Thursday. I could look forward to that I suppose. We were deciding what sort of fish we would bait for when Kendal came down the stairs.

'_Heyyy_ loving family!' Was her signature way of announcing her presence. I wasn't too fond of the way she dragged out the '_y'_ in 'hey', but I'd never tell her that.

'Hello Kendal.' I said without looking at her. I heard her make a _pfft_ noise and she crossed the room to stand in front of me.

'_Heyyy_.' She repeated. I sighed and looked up at her, clearly she wanted our undying attention. Jake paused his game to look at Kendal as well, and around the same time our mouths dropped when we saw what she was wearing.

'There's _no_ way dad will let you go out like that.' Jake said, once he got over the shock. Kendal was wearing a shimmering low cut, short cut sundress, accompanied by four inch heels. Her face was painted as usual, but with more color. She had black eye liner, giving her that Egyptian look, with blue eye shadow. Her lips were covered in some sort of gloss and her blond hair was shaped into many ringlets.

'Kendal, isn't it a little early for you to get ready for clubbing?' I asked innocently. She laughed and ruffled my black hair.

'Oh you innocent thing. This isn't for clubbing silly.' She said it like it was obvious, then glanced at Jake.

'Jacob I'm twenty-two, a legal adult? Unlike you I don't have to listen to dad.' Her tone was full of authority, and Jake laughed.

'Well we'll see won't we?' He subtlety nodded his head to the archway that led to the kitchen and dad was coming through. Joseph was holding a tray of snacks and he set them down on the coffee table.

'I made you three some-' His sentence ended abruptly when he saw what Kendal was wearing.

'Wash it off.' Joseph's voice was unusually strict and cold. The three of us stared at him in silence.

'What?'

'That makeup, wash it off right now.' He said. Kendal pouted and blew out her cheeks.

'Daddy it's just-'

'Kendal did you not hear me?' He raised his voice, and Kendal whimpered, her blue eyes round in shock. Joseph never raised his voice. Not ever. Kendal didn't argue farther, and left the room silently. Jake and I looked at Joseph, and Joseph looked at the floor.

'I should hope you don't dress like that at university.' He said, not loud, but audible enough for Kendal to quicken her pace and run up the stairs.

Jake and myself decided that, since Joseph was in a mood, we would go fishing today. We didn't want to be in the house when Kendal came down dressed for clubbing anyways, I hate being her fashion critique. After we scarfed down the snacks our father made for us, we grabbed our tackle and headed down to the beach.

The sand was hot under foot as we walked in our bare feet down the sandy incline. This was our own private beach, beautiful white sand, clear blue water, and a nice little dock all to ourselves. Kendal says it's rare to find a private beach like this, but I can't imagine it any other way. Thinking about our beach, full of people and litter, dotted with boats and drunken teens just makes me sad. I like being away from the world, I've never been outside of our town, and even it only has five stop lights. I enjoy my quiet, simple life. I can't imagine myself growing up anywhere else, or living anywhere else when I'm older.

Our dock seemed like the best bet for today, Jake silently agreed with me when we didn't stop at our usual spot on the beach. As we walked down the wooden dock, a shadow in the water caught my attention. I jerked my head towards it quickly, but there was nothing but churning water.

'Come on Shire, the fish aren't going to catch themselves!' Jake teased as he set down his tackle at the end of the dock. I smiled and down the dock to join him, but with a sinking feeling inside my gut. The invisible pair of eyes that had been watching me had once more returned. When I set down my tackle next to Jake I was fidgety and anxious. Jake looked at me skeptically and I couldn't shake this feeling of dread.

I set up my fishing rod while Jake reeled his in, and cast out once more. Everything inside of me was screaming, like warning bells, but I tried to act natural. Nothing is watching us, except for a maybe spiteful Kendal, but nothing will happen when I'm with Jake. I told myself, trying to stop the tremor in my hands.

'Shire look at that!' Jake's voice caught my attention and I looked up quickly to see what he was talking about. My gaze followed his finger to the water, and some yards out there was a school of fish flitting in and out of the water.

'It looks like krill getting chased by a whale.' I could feel my body go numb, before all my senses erupted into warning bells.

'A whale wouldn't be this close to the beach.' I answered simply and set my rod down. We could now make out a dark shape running through the water behind the krill.

'Then what is it?' Jake asked, genuinely curious as he used is hand to block out the suns glare. The krill left the whale's course, which was now pointed towards the dock. It hovered, under the water and out in the bay, but directly in front of the dock, for but a moment before it started streaming towards the wooden dock. I grabbed Jakes arm, my body was pulsing with fear. One thing you should never ignore is your instinct. When an unknown creature is streaking towards you with haste and your body tells you to run, you run.

It didn't take Jake long to respond to my tug, because soon enough we were both booking it down the dock towards shore. I was so thankful Jake and I weren't wearing shoes, we both run faster without them. The moment we hit the sand on the beach, more warning bells went off and I grabbed Jake's shoulder.

'Shire what are you doing?' He demanded and dragged me along.

'We have to get back to the house!' It wasn't like Jake to be scared of something, or run away from things. If he did, it was something a soldier would run away from, not a make believe monster from a children's tale.

'Jake no stop!' I pulled back from him and stopped on the beach, looking back at the water. From here I couldn't see the shadow in the water, but I did feel something. I looked back at Jake, he was at least fifteen feet in front of me. The eyes were watching me, the shadow was watching me, and Jake was watching me when he should have been looking behind him.

I wasn't aware that I was screaming, it just came out. A sound of my own making that chilled me to the bone. Still, I wasn't aware of this until my mouth closed. I _was_ aware of the snake sinking its teeth into Jakes shoulder, and I was aware of the snake wrapping its filthy body around my brother as it suffocated him. My feet were frozen in place, all sound was gone. Now that my scream had come and gone, the only sound I could hear was my frantic heartbeat. I began running towards Jake, desperate to help him.

'Shire no!' He sputtered and held out his hand as a sign to stop. Obediently I stopped and looked at him in horror. Where the snake had bit him, blood oozed freely like water in a river, with Jakes crimson leaked another black, liquid. The color was gone from his face and he had stopped thrashing in the snakes grasp. I didn't really process how big the thing was until now. Easily fifteen feet in length, but surely a snake that size couldn't kill Jake? Nothing could kill Jake, he- he was Jake.

'Go back.' He choked before his eyes rolled back in his head, and with a sickening crunch the snake crushes all the bones in his abdomen.

Yet again, I obediently obeyed Jakes last order. I turned and ran back to the dock, I stopped half way when I noticed the fin lurking out near the end of the dock. Not fin, _fins_. Several, large and small. Going up and down a in sizes, but in order. I looked back and felt vomit at the back of my mouth. Jake was being torn apart by the snake, no. Monster. Whatever it was, snakes only have fangs. From where I stood I could see the row upon row of razor sharp fangs, shining and flickering red with my brothers wasted blood as it ripped his body apart. The beautiful blond, blue eyed boy I once called brother, was no more than a bare lump of flesh, being torn at and having its blood drank by that grounded demon.

I looked away quickly, swallowing hard. Maybe the snake would stay on the beach, away from me. Surely an animal couldn't still be hungry after that? No. Obviously it isn't hungry. The way it throws around what used to be Jake, littering my shore. _My _beach. Stained with _my_ brother's blood. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down.

All at once, the dock was gone. I was flying through the air, nothing beneath me. I couldn't speak, I couldn't scream. Something had hit me and I was winded. My eyes flew open immediately only to me stung with salt water. My lungs burned and I clawed at the water churning around me, dying for air. Once I broke the surface, I spluttered then gulped in air greedily. While I breathed I looked around wildly, looking for what had thrown me. My eyes were stinging from the salt, but I could still make out the fins surging around me. At first I thought rationally that they were sharks, however sharks don't usually come into my bay. Before I could think of another excuse I scoffed at the thought of being _rational_. I shook my head and started swimming towards the shore, then splashed back away from it when I made out the lurking shape of the snake that had devoured Jake. While I was blundering around on the surface I felt something slippery beneath my foot and I pulled my legs up, treading water with only my arms. My eyes couldn't see anything beneath the water, it was too dark. The sun that had been above me not five minutes earlier was covered with a thick blanket of clouds, which, much like the water around me, was churning angrily.

I started swimming towards the dock, all the while feeling the slimey surface slip under me as something moved. This only made me swim faster. I had almost reached the dock when something came up from underneath me and flung me into the air.

I hit the dock with such force I was sure I broke every bone in my body. My mouth opened and closed, I was like a landed fish. Gasping for air, even if it's all around me. It wouldn't go into my lungs. So I laid there on my back, watching helplessly as the beast rose above the surface of the water. It was a gigantic version of the one that got Jake. At least ten feet thick, and god knows how long. It towered above me while I watched it in horror. The many fins in the water, had been spikes along it's back, and the slippery surface beneath me had been its scales. The beast was a dark blue color, with black blotches. It's eyes were changed color from a milky white, to a smoke gray, to a coal black. When the beast opened its mouth, I could see the rows upon rows of teeth, and it's breath was a mixture of fish and dead things, unnatural things. Its bright scarlet tongue flicked out as it lowered its head closer to mine, its eyes burning with hate.

'_Shire.' _The whisper caught me off guard and air began to enter my lungs. I gasped and stared up at the serpent like beast in shock. Snakes can't speak.

'_The protectress's daughter…'_ The whisper was quiet, but loud and surrounding all at once. I felt a scream rising in my throat. I was about to be devoured by a snake, not _just_ a snake, a bloody monster. I closed my eyes and prayed it was a dream. Not to anyone specific, just to anyone who was listening.

When I opened my eyes, it took me a moment to process what I was seeing. The snake, had turned its attention from me, and was now focused on something else. I couldn't see what, but he was making a fuss.

'_Your people should stay out of the ancients dealings…'_ It hissed angrily, this time I could make out the snakes tongue making the words. I took this moment, and ceased it. I got to my feet, stumbling at first, but commanded my limbs to respond. I could run flat out for a good length of time, far longer than the rest of the girls and boys in my class. Once I got off the dock, I'd just have to-

I had begun running then caught myself when the other serpent appeared at its end, hissing and snarling. I'd forgotten about it. My heart skipped a few beats and I looked down at the water. That wouldn't do any good, I'd have to get on the beach eventually.

'_You __**dare**__ defy Apep?'_ The snake was really angry now, whether it was talking to me or whatever new friend it had made in the water was beyond me. I paced back and forth quickly, not taking my eyes off the smaller serpent. What keeps snakes away? Fire. I don't have fire. A stick? I'd have to have a pretty hefty stick. I quickly crossed those two options off my list and stopped walking, standing completely straight. The snake wasn't advancing. Why not? Couldn't it slither onto the dock? I took a step closer to the snake and it snarled again, but didn't move. The snarling sounds it made were sickly, they made my lips turn down in distaste. Snakes don't snarl, cats snarl. Dogs snarl. Snakes hiss. I walked closer to the snake until I was within ten feet of it, I dare not go any closer. The larger serpent behind me had stopped making noises, and I turned back to see what it was doing. That was my mistake.

Pain surged through my left shoulder and I cried out in pain. I fell forward and the snake wrapped its body around mine, beginning to constrict me. Blood pounded in my ears and I closed my eyes. I could feel the snake's venom spreading through my veins, idiot! How could I be so foolish? I thrashed back and forth, the snake and I roll down the dock. It snarled and tightened itself around me. An acidic taste filled my mouth and fury ran through me. I'm going to die, getting constricted like a mouse? I opened my eyes and continues to thrash. My hands were pushed up against my chest and I tore at the scales, tearing at them until they began to flake off. If I was going to die, I'd sure as hell leave my mark. The thought ran through me and gave me satisfaction. I continued to tear at the snake and I bit down hard on its soft belly.

Immediately the snake shuttered and spasms ran through it. It's grip tightened, but I kept my grip on the filthy thing. I continued to tear of scales, quickly adapting to digging under them, then peeling then off. A hot liquid flooded into my mouth, and I recoiled. Blood squirted from a wound I had made in the snake and I spat in disgust. Surely I didn't bite the thing that hard? I could feel it's grip loosening, but I tore into the snake viciously. A new thought replaced the old, I won't die without a fight. Now, a hope filled my mind. This creature will not have me. A spark of determination flickered, then erupted inside of me. Dying is not an option. With all my might I rolled with the snake, tearing into it without mercy.

The dock disappeared from underneath me, and the snake and I were falling. A new fear, a much larger one overcame me. I remembered the serpent, the large one. Perhaps it's still talking with itself. It didn't dawn on me that someone else might be at the end of the dock until I hit the water and broke the surface. My lungs filled with oxygen when I broke the surface, I spun around in the water, looking the snake that had rolled off the dock with me, but it was gone. I turned back to look at the end of the dock, the large serpent being my new priority. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

A boy, about my age, maybe a little older, was standing on the water. I've never seen him before. Although all I could see was the back of him, I knew I never saw him before. I would know if I saw a boy who can walk on water, and has a golden sword. The giant serpent was nowhere in sight, yet the water raged. I swam towards the dock, and to one of its base posts that towered out of the water. I kept glancing over at the boy, he was standing there, completely at ease. One I reached the post I began to climb it. It stood only six feet out of the water, but I was tired, and the wound on my shoulder was stinging from the salt water.

I rolled onto the dock and laid there for a moment, before pushing myself to stand. My body ached, and my adrenaline rush was ebbing. However, I wanted to get a better look at this boy. Had he come to my rescue? How could that be possible, if yes, then why? If not, I had to deal with him. I ran to the end of the dock as quietly as I could, holding my shoulder. I didn't even get a glimpse of the boy before I was blown backwards by a sudden wave. It surged over top of the dock and pushed me back. From the wave rose the giant serpent, it's eyes ablaze with a deep hatred, and it's scales flaking.

'_Greek scum.'_ It hissed. The water on which the boy stood rose, and surrounded him. It pushed him towards the snake and he held his sword at the ready.

'Haven't had enough?' I heard the boy call to the snake. I propped myself up, coughing and spluttering. The serpent was in full view, facing the boy.

'_Idiot Greek boy…'_ The snake shook itself.

'_I haven't the time for you, pathetic weakling.'_

'If I'm such a weakling why are you leaving in such a hurry?' The boy taunted.

'_If you think you have greater power then an ancient, then the great Apep of Chaos…'_ Quick as lightening, the tip of the snake's tail lashed out of the water. Since it was the tip, it was much thinner, less than a foot in width, but it moved quickly. Before the boy could react, the sword in his hand was hit with the full force of the snakes tail, while it's very tip slashed across his face. The boy recoiled to slow, preoccupied by his broken sword, which shrunk and fell into the churning water, and the blood seeping from the wound on his face, then snake caught him off guard. With another quick attack, the snake's tail batted the boy into the water. I stood and watched the boy get thrown into the water like a rag doll.

'_You are sadly mistaken my boy. I have no interest in the Greeks.' _The snake's great head turned towards me, and locked eyes with me. I could feel my body go cold as I stared into its eyes.

'_My mission lies closer to home.'_ It said simply, before shrinking back, away from the dock. In a swift movement, the snake sunk beneath the waves and was gone.

I stood frozen, completely still until the sunlight made me close my eyes. The clouds had left, and once more I stood on the dock, on a warm and beautiful day, just like I had done so many times before. The only difference was that, my brother was dead, I was drenched in blood, my own and the snakes, and I was scared beyond my wits.

I inched forward, until I stood at the edge of the dock. Below me, caught in the oceans soft pull was the boy. He was face down in the water, wearing casual attire. Anyone passing by would have thought he was doing this on purpose, if they didn't see how hard he had been hit, and didn't see the blood mixing in with the water.

Without a second thought I dove off the dock into the water, pushing away my fatigue and refusing to accept the fact I was in pain. Now that I could see the bottom of the beach, and the fish swimming easily beneath me, I was not afraid. I swam to the boy's side and flipped him over, so he could breathe. I let go of him and watched him float for a moment. Sure enough I could see the light rise and fall of his chest. I sighed in relief. Perhaps this Jesus child would know what was going on, but first I had to tend to him. I was about to wrap my arms around his waist and take him back to shore when something gold caught my eye. I stopped and looked down through the water. I couldn't get a clear view of what it was, so I dove under the water. I'm sure a moment alone wouldn't kill the boy, now that he could breathe. Once I was under the water I had to close my eyes, so I did it all by touch. There were two cool, metal pieces beneath my fingers. When I gripped them my arm erupted with goose bumps, it was like holding onto an electrical fence.

I surfaced and jammed the metal pieces into my pocket. I could look at them later. When I returned to the boy, I was surprised to see the blood seeping from his chest had stopped, and the lash across his face was sealed. By the time I got him to the shore, the mark on his face was completely gone. Something stirred inside of me, something told me to leave the boy where he was, and run. I couldn't. Even if this boy would kill me when he woke, I couldn't leave him. I can't leave something helpless to die.

When I dragged him to the house I didn't glance at the pieces of my brother spread across the beach, and I didn't flinch when I walked into the house and found the walls covered in blood. I felt nothing but numbness when I had to step over the body of Kendal, her life's blood spent across two rooms in the house. The same numbness filled me when I had to weave my way between the limbs of my father, and inch around his decapitated head. The only time I felt something was when I walked into the kitchen and found it neat and organized. I felt hope. I knew the other three were dead, beyond helpless and beyond repair. This boy however, was helpless and needed mending.

The only wound left on the boy was on his waist, where the snake might have bit him, or something. It was oozing puss and venom, it was clear his body was rejecting the venom, which I found odd. I don't know why I did it, but I drenched him with water. It felt…right. In an odd way. Once I was sure his breathing was steady, I sat down at the table he was laid on, and sat there for a moment. I knew I would go into shock sooner or later, so why not sleep first? Maybe if I could be naïve enough, I would believe this was all a dream. It was surprising how fast sleep wrapped its arms around me, but it was comforting too.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke with a start. The sun was streaming through the window, much like it had the day before. I quickly sat up in my bed. _My bed?_ How did I get here? My hands moved down my body quickly and I found I was in the same clothes as yesterday, only they were clean. I jumped out of bed, and immediately felt sick to my stomach. My body ached and screamed protest when I walked to my door, I had to stop and hold onto the door frame because I thought I might puke.

The house was quiet, but its atmosphere was the same as it had been yesterday. The birds, bugs, wildlife, the waves crashing on the beach. Nothing was out of place. There was no great sense of doom. Actually, it seemed more quaint and peaceful then it had been yesterday. Yet, I strained my eyes and ears to find something out of place. I found two. The shower was not running, and there was no loud music from upstairs. Kendal and Jake were still, gone. I now had to place the thought carefully, not wanting to shatter my sanity. Although I found it strange, yes, both Kendal and Jake's signature morning activities were missing, but Joseph's wasn't. I could hear a sizzling coming from the kitchen downstairs, the sound of bacon or some breakfast meat being cooked. A small hope flickered in my chest, but I smothered it quickly. _You're not naïve Shire._ I lectured myself as I silently crept down the stairs.

I got another shock, when reached the main floor. There was no blood. None at all. No dissembled body parts, organs strewn across the floor like shag carpets, or heads rolling around. It didn't even smell of bleach. Quietly I crept through the rooms away from the kitchen, looking for some sort of sign that there had been a blood bath in my house, but I found none. The house was exactly how it had been before, only without my family. This couldn't be real. Was I dreaming? Nothing that horrific could be washed away so completely. I needed answers, and I had a creeping feeling that they lay in the kitchen.

Initially, I wanted to run back up stairs and hide in my bed. Isn't that what all girls of fourteen want to do when they get scared? Of course it is. No girl my age can truthfully deny that. However, I knew I _couldn't_ do that. My mind was already spinning about what had happened yesterday, the snake said it wasn't over. The other snake had vanished without a trace, for all I knew it could be lurking in the bushes down the walk way. When I turned into the archway to the kitchen I was hit with a mixture of scents, I didn't expect to smell.

Bacon, pancakes, fresh fruit, and the ocean. It was an intoxicating mixture, and not one that I'm used to. The ocean never smelt so close. I'm used to its salty tinge, but this is like I'm swimming in it. I paused and held onto the wall. I couldn't see everything in the kitchen from here, only the table. The boy I had taken care of was not in view, and where he had once laid was now covered in bottles of blue food colouring. This whole situation was odd, but this was just, stupid, if you will. Where the hell did the food colouring come from? I wondered as I walked into the kitchen silently, and saw plates of food lined along the breakfast bar. The things I smelt in the hall, and much more. There were blue pancakes and waffles, bacon, an arrangement of fruit, bacon that had an odd blue tinge to it, and some sort of smoothie in the blender. The boy I had nursed last night was standing with his back to me, in front of the stove, whistling.

'I was just going to go upstairs to wake you.' His voice shocked me, and it must have shown. When he turned around to face me, he smiled warmly at me.

'You've saved me the trouble.' He walked over to the breakfast bar and pulled back a stool, then motioned for me to sit. I walked over to the stool without speaking and let him push the stool in. The smell of the ocean hadn't come from the beach, nor the food. It was radiating from him in invisible waves. I watched him closely as he rounded the bar and sat across from me, pushing a plate full of blue foods in front of me.

'Go on, eat.' He said. I glanced at the food before me and looked back at him sceptically.

'It's blue.' A warm, wonderful laugh came from the boy, and he flashed his teeth as he smiled with a snarky grin.

'That's because it's poisoned.' He answered simply. The look on my face made him laugh again and he shook his head closing his eyes. When they opened his blue, no green. I couldn't decide. They were changing like the ocean, but no matter the colour, they were trained on me.

'I'm joking, it's just food colouring.' The boy said, still smiling with a shrug.

'Force of habit I guess.' His eyes obtained a far off, glassy look and I hesitantly took a bite out of a waffle. It tasted normal, although if I were to poison someone I would make sure they couldn't taste it.

'You seem better then you were yesterday.' I commented before I took another bite out of the blue waffle. It tasted excellent! Whoever this boy was, he sure could cook. I didn't realize how hungry I was until then, and I began to scarf down the food. The boy smirked and nodded.

'Much, actually. Thank you for your assistance.' He said politely. I raised a brow at my plate. Boys this age aren't supposed to be polite, nor civil. Although I wasn't about to complain about the boys chivalry. I continued to eat the blue food until my plate was completely cleared. All the while the boy had been picking at a waffle. Yet again, odd for a boy his age. Their supposed to be the ones scarfing down food, the girls are supposed to be the ones who starve themselves. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was picking at him.

'You look like you have something on your mind.' I said quietly and pushed my plate aside, then looked over at the boy. He was watching me intently, then closed his eyes. We sat in silence as the hands on the clock in the kitchen gave us a monotone symphony. I watched him closely, and began to wonder if he fell asleep. When I was about to prod him with the end of a fork, his eyes flashed open. They were a mix of dark blues, swirling together. The emotion in their depths was clear, frustration.

'Why are you handling this so coolly?' He demanded. The edge in his voice caught me off guard, and I recoiled from him.

'Your family was just murdered and you're going to sit there and have breakfast with a complete stranger? You don't look shocked or confused in the least! What kind of person takes a stranger into their home and tends to them, instead of morning over their loved ones and calling the police?' While he was venting his angry questions, I had slipped from my stool and took my plate over to the sink and began to wash it.

'Well boy,' I began in a calm and tentative voice. What was I supposed to say? I was scared out of my wits? I wanted to cry like a baby and hide in my room? There was no way I would demean myself in front of him. I fought with the words and thoughts that swirled in my mind as I washed my plate. Only after I set my plate on the drying rack did I continue.

'Unlike many people in our _lovely_ generation, I don't like to leave helpless things to die. Nor do I like to watch them suffer.' I said the words slowly, making sure I got them right as I sat back down at my stool. My eyes met the boy's squarely and I continued.

'As for your statement about the police, I hardly think it would be rational to call on them. What are they going to do for two monster sized snakes? Call animal control? Order an elephant sized stun gun? Really, I should think that one was a little obvious.' That actually had been my thinking on the matter. It would have taken the police _at least _an hour to arrive anyways, and furthermore, the snakes would have been long gone and they would be left with two blood soaked teens and three bodies. I think a part of me had wished it was all a dream, but I can tell the difference between wasteful daydreams and reality.

'Although, I do have some questions.' My gaze dropped from the boys and I bit the inside of my cheek. I could hear the fabric of the boys clothes rustling as he shifted on his stool.

'Go on.' He said, with no emotion in his voice. That _did_ erk me a little bit; however I would look quite foolish if I could handle the death of my family, but explode at a boy's bipolar attitude.

'For a start, I would like to know what happened to my shoulder, and clothes.' I really did. My shoulder was completely healed, and my shirt was no longer torn and splashed with blood. What I _assumed_ had happened, I kept private. I really didn't want to see this boy as a pervert. Even though to clean my shoulder wound you would have had to remove my shirt. Nervous of his response, I ran my finger down the bar's marble surface and glanced at the boy.

'That's more of a statement then a question.'

'What happened to my shoulder, and while you're at it what happened to my clothes?' I rephrased. The boy grinned and I rolled my eyes.

'Well, when I woke up you were passed out beside me. I was feeling pretty good, waking up soaking wet on some girls table.' He gave a pause and I shot him a look.

'The water helped you!' I snapped. The boy rolled his blue eyes at me.

'I wasn't being sarcastic.' My cheeks flushed when he said that, and I looked back at the marble. When he didn't start speaking again I tapped my fingers on the table to make him continue.

'You did a fine job patching me up, but you didn't take care of yourself. So I, ah, _fixed_ you.' The boy tried to phrase his words carefully and I narrowed my eyes.

'How?' I questioned further. The boy frowned and pursed his lips for a moment, then walked over to the sink. He turned on the tap and beckoned me over. I stood quietly beside him, feeling intoxicated by his scent. Carefully the boy picked up a knife, and before I could stop him he cut a deep gash down his forearm. I went rigid and yanked the knife out of his hand.

'What do you think you're doing?' I demanded, turning to rush over to the medicine cabinet. A hand wrapped around my wrist and the boy pulled me back over to the sink.

'Just watch, okay?' He said patiently. I watched the blood trickle down his forearm, wondering if he could bleed out from that. I didn't think so, but there was no need to worry about that after he put his arm under the running water.

Small droplets webbed out from the tap, circling and winding their way up his forearm, towards his wound. When they touched the gash, the skin began to seal, and the blood disappeared. I watched in dismay, not sure of what was happening. The water _did_ heal him, but not the way I thought it did. I glanced up at him and saw that he was looking at me with a cocky grin.

'See?' I shook my head and turned off the tap.

'How does that explain my wounds?' I asked. He dried off his arm with a kitchen towel.

'If I will the water to do so, I can heal others.' I processed his words delicately. The whole _willing_ of water didn't make much sense, but I didn't feel like questioning that mater right now.

'What about my clothes?'

'It works with them too.' He answered simply. I raised a brow and turned away from him.

'So you're Jesus?'

'What?' The boy burst out laughing and shook his head, his eyes now mixed with green as he smiled.

'What makes you think I'm Jesus?'

'You can _will_ water,' I said and turned back to look at him.

'And you can walk on water.'

During my explanation for the boy being the messiah, he was shaking his head and laughing. It would make sense…although I never really believed very strongly in religion. When the boy was through laughing, he stood with his arms crossed and leaned against the counter.

'No, I'm not Jesus. I'm a Demi-god.' He made it sound obvious, and it took me a moment to realize what he was saying. Demi, half, to be part of, half of, a fraction of. That was clear. God, well we all know what gods are. I frowned at him and bit my lip, hoping what I was about to say wouldn't sound stupid.

'So your Jesus's son?' I asked. He shook his head and sighed.

'No, not even close.' His tone was once more annoyed and he looked over at the clock.

'Are you Catholic?' I shook my head.

'Christian?'

'No.' I shook my head again and continued to frown at him.

'Then what's your obsession with those religions?' I gaped at him like a fish out of water.

'I'm not obsessing! It's just one of the most popular religions around here so I _assumed_.' He shook his head again and smiled lightly.

'Do you have any _other_ questions before I drop the bomb shell on you?' He asked. This took me by surprised and I frowned at the tiles beneath me while I thought. I actually, did have a few.

'How did you get the water on me?' I asked, thinking back to my wounds. Did he drop me in the ocean? Or maybe his water-healing only works with tap water…

'I held you in the shower.' His response made my cheeks flush and I became engrossed with the pattern in the tiles. I could feel the boy go rigid across from me and he shifted uncomfortably when he realized what I thought.

'Girl that isn't what I-'I looked up quickly and put my hand up to stop him, with a good natured smile on my lips.

'Don't. You'll dig yourself into a hole.' I promised and hopped up onto the breakfast bar. I sat with my legs crossed on the marble surface and thought for a moment.

'Where are the bodies?' I asked quietly, thinking back to my family. I didn't want to ask, or think about it too much and become overwhelmed with grief, but it would seem heartless if I didn't ask. The boy stood in thought across from me.

'I burned them.' He said in a voice as quiet as my own. I looked over at him quizzically.

'It's a Greek tradition.' He explained. I nodded absently. As long as they can rest in peace, it doesn't matter. We sat in silence once more, and I closed my eyes. Jake was gone. Kendal was gone. My dear father, Joseph was gone. All three dead, all three murdered. When I opened my eyes I found the boy had begun to clear away the food from the table, and was sipping the milky liquid I saw in the blender earlier.

'What's up with the snakes?' I asked, trying not to get to overcome in emotion by Jake's death. The boy put the leftover food in the fridge and shrugged.

'I don't know, I've never seen monsters like them before.'

'It called itself Apep.' I said in my normal voice, burying my emotional shock and depression under a well fitted disguise.

'Did it?' The boy looked at me with a frown.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, it called it's self that a few times. The last time was right before it broke your sword, Apep of chaos.' I remembered the serpent's voice clearly. It had called it's self Apep. Why did that sound familiar? The name of the snake no longer mattered to the boy, who was searching his person desperately. My brow raised and I leaned forward, looking at him sceptically.

'Loose something?' I asked. He looked up at me with a frantic glimmer in his deep green eyes.

'It's gone.' He said, his voice was empty and hollow. I tilted my head to the side, frowning at him.

'You didn't happen to find a pen when you took me in, did you?' Immediately my hands went down to my pocket and I felt for the pieces of metal I collected the day before. When my fingers made contact with them my hands went numb and I cringed. I pulled out the pieces of metal and got a good look at them for the first time.

The two pieces made up one broken pen, or rather, a broken pen's shell. There were no springs or ink tubes, it was just the metal body. It was gold in colour, but otherwise simple. No amazing patterns, or intricate details, just a plain old office pen. More or less. I held it out to the boy and tried to keep myself from flinching as it burned my hand.

'I found this in the water.' As soon as I held it out, the boy was upon me, and the pen. He scooped it up like it was some delicate child who needed care, and cradled it in his hands. His eyes were wide with fear and he quivered.

'Riptide?' He asked in a small voice. I watched him cautiously. Maybe this boy really was a loony, talking to a pen. Although I did get attacked by a sea serpent yesterday, this was just odd compared to that.

'Are you alright boy?' I asked, leaning closer to look at the pen. I wanted to laugh, at him being worked up over a silly pen, but I felt the boy might strike me if I did. So I just looked concerned and cooed soft words to him.

'I'm sure your pen will be alright.' My words seemed to shock the boy out of his worry, but he still looked at me with wide eyes. We blinked at each other for a moment, before he backed up and put the pen in his pocket.

'You mentioned something about dropping a bomb shell?' I asked encouragingly, half curious, and half wanting the boy to forget about the silly pen. His expression lightened and he nodded. That just showed how ADD the boy was. At once he stood taller, looked more confidant, and the smell of the ocean flooded my senses again.. Perhaps there was something _special_ about the boy. Or, he could simply be wearing a lot of cologne. He was all set, about to begin a most likely long, well thought out speech, when I jumped off the counter. This action surprised him and he looked around quickly, as if there was some sort of danger. When he found none, he looked at me with that annoyed glint in his eyes. I stared at him wide eyed and expectantly. Apparently this made him feel awkward, because he somewhat deflated and dropped my gaze.

'What?'

'You Sir, have not told me your name.' I said. He blinked at me and shook his head.

'Get back on the counter.' Obediently, I pulled myself back up onto the marble surface, but still looked at him expectantly. There is no way I'm going to have an in-depth conversation with a boy I don't even know the name of. It's the only explanation I want at the moment, and I deserve _at least_, the title of the boy.

'My name's Perseus, but you can call me Percy.' He said. His voice had changed. It seemed deeper, and more moving then it had before. Not annoyed, not edgy, not changing quickly like a bipolar boy, but smooth, calm and collected. This was a voice I could listen to all day. It seemed strong and protective, dependable. I felt myself swaying slightly, and I leaned forward, propping myself up on my elbows to listen to him speak. Once more, he opened his mouth to begin his speech, and was cut short. He closed his mouth and frowned. I pursed my lips and looked up at him, waiting for an explanation to the pause.

'What's your name?'

'Shire.' My voice was quieter than I expected it to be, and Percy was still for a moment. I could see the gears turning in his head as he processed the name. True, you don't find many girls named Shire, or many people at all for that matter. I'm pretty sure it's more of a boy name then a girls, but I like it. I've never once met or heard of another person named Shire, I like it that way. Whenever we have doubles of names in my class your called by your first name and last initial. For example, one year we had three Sarah's in our class. They went by Sarah .L, Sarah .M, and Sarah .H. I've always hated how teachers do that to students, if you were lucky you'd get someone with the same last initial as you, like in grade two. There were two Jack .K's so the teacher called them by their last names. Kingston and Kurd. Although, I've always dreaded that too. I prefer Shire to Shire . G, or Gray. Imagine how much a kid would get teased in grade two, if their last name was a shade.

'Shire.' He repeated and rolled it over his tongue. The way he did so made me feel like a chunk of raw meat, being prodded and poked, to see if it was worthy to be put on the grocer's shelves. I narrowed my eyes and drummed my fingers against the counter.

'Well Shire, as you must know by now, none of this is normal.' Well Percy, thank you for stating the obvious. I sort of noticed that when there was a great big figure lurking in the bay, what? 24 hours ago? You're a tad late on that broadcast. Instead of saying that, I simply nodded and smiled lightly.

'That's because, like me, you Shire are a demi-god.'

I burst out laughing then, it was like something inside of me snapped. My sanity perhaps? I don't know, but all I could do was laugh. It was just so funny! Just everything about it was absolutely _hilarious_. I can't say what made it so funny, it just was. Maybe that's how my brain deals with stress, simply turns the situation into a joke and won't allow me to make sense of it or stop laughing until I can feel abs coming on.

In front of me, Percy stood with lips pressed firmly against each other so his mouth was a thin line. I could see confusion, and annoyance bubbling under his skin. Clearly this was nothing to joke about, and I wasn't handling this the way he had expected me to. I composed myself and felt quite embarrassed. This wasn't some bad joke, or an abominable prank, it was real. All of this, was real. Maybe I was still sceptical of the whole _demi-god_ idea, but if the shoe fits, wear it.

'Sorry.' I bowed my head, my face hot with shame. Percy sighed and stood in front of me.

'Just know this isn't all shits and giggles, Shire.' He said coolly. I flinched at his tone, and the use of my name. I didn't like how he said it, I wish I hadn't told him my name. I simply nodded, but recoiled from him.

'That was real, those two serpents from yesterday. They wanted to kill you, and by the sounds of it still do.' His finger touched my chin and I froze. The scents and warmth of the ocean wrapped around me, and I couldn't resist him when he lifted my chin to look me in the eyes. Eyes, deep and pure as the sea. The boy was probably as untameable as it too. That thought gave me the chills, and I turned my own, unworthy and mediocre gray ones away from him.

'Do you have any doubts so far?' He asked gently.

'What makes you think I'm a demi-god?'

'The fact that those serpents came after you so willingly, for a start. Also, you have that half-blood aura about you.' His voice stayed gentle and he pulled up a stool and sat in front of me.

'If that isn't proof enough- although I didn't want to bring this up, humans can't bite through snakes with scales as hard as diamond.'

His words made me flinch. That's right. I did attack that snake, quite viciously too. The remembrance of digging into the snakes hide, and tearing at it filled my mind. The taste of its acidic blood filled my mouth once more, and I shied further away from Percy. I looked at my hands and could see them drenched with the demons blood, slick and dark. Its crimson flooded around me, blocking out the beautiful smell of the sea. All around me the blood surged, embedding itself on my skin like a sick tattoo, and trying to find a way inside of me. It was drowning me, filling my mouth, nose and ears with its raunchy stench and taste. I dug my nails into my arms, trying to shake the feeling, but it wouldn't leave. I attacked the snake like some sort of animal, surely that made me some sort of monster?

'Shire?' The soft coo came from Percy and my eyes flew open. I stared at him with huge, horrified eyes. My arms were stinging from where my nails dug into them, and I quickly retracted the iron grip. I gave my head a good shake and sighed.

'Let's say I believe you.' I said shakily, brushing a stray strand of black hair from my face.

'Where does that put me? An orphan in a very rural area?' Percy shook his head and looked at me with warm eyes. All at once the stench of blood was gone, and replaced with the sea.

'Of course not.' He assured with a warm voice to match his eyes.

'It makes you a demi-god on your way to camp half-blood.'


	3. Chapter 3

It all seems so unreal, when I get right down to it. Of course, like many children I grew up believing in fairy tales, believing in magic and what not. I remember on my eleventh birthday I refused to leave my room because my letter from Hogwarts hadn't come. Apart from pretending to be a witch, or playing with dinosaurs, I loved to play _pretend_. Now that I look back at the game, it was one of the most annoying things Jake and I played. We would choose roles, and then run around on the beach or in the woods. One time I was a leopard, and he was a tiger. We ran through the forest all day, and pretended to have our own territories. Whenever one of us would cross each other's territory we would start yelling like crazy, 'Pretend I bit you!' or 'Pretend I scratched your ears off!' or absurd things of the like. I don't remember ever pretending that we were Greek gods or goddesses, though I do remember Jake was a dragon and I was medusa, but that was the closest we got to them.

What Percy was suggesting was completely, totally, utterly impossible. At least, that's what any _other_ girl might have thought. Personally, the idea of the Greek gods actually being _real_ thrilled me. It exhilarated me, but deep down it didn't feel right. Probably from all those science classes and how they explained the 'big bang theory', but the gods were real? Truly? If so, who was my mother? Why didn't she send me to the camp sooner? I had so many questions, but I didn't want to attack Percy with questions while he was driving.

'How did you say you got here the first time?' I asked, leaning forward in my seat and squinting up at the sun through the tinted glass.

'I didn't.' He answered shortly. After he told me about camp half-blood, and about the gods, he had returned to being a little bipolar twit. However, I did learn that he was a year older than I thought he was. I suppose no boy his age really wants to be ushering kids across a country.

'Well maybe it's time you did.' I answered evenly. Percy sighed and tapped his fingers along the steering wheel.

'I have a way with water, that's the easiest way to explain it I guess. I was searching the coastal areas for other demi-gods when I felt that serpent's aura. So by willing the water, I made my way to your bay.' He said, his eyes skimming the forest.

'Why couldn't you take me to the camp that way? It would be much easier than driving all the way to Long island.'

'It takes a lot of work, Shire. I'm really not all that _pro_ at using my powers. I might have ended up drowning you.' I nodded as he spoke. I suppose a cross country drive is safer for him too, who knows what would happen to his reputation if he showed up at the camp with a dead girl?

'Right, well Percy.' I shifted in my seat so I could look at him. He was getting edgier, I could tell. When he glanced at me his eyes had that brim of gray around them, which I discovered made its appearance whenever he got annoyed.

'Wouldn't you like to know where you are?' Percy hadn't asked where he was, nor did he ask for directions. He simply decided to follow the only road leading away from my house, although it _was_ the only road in general.

'I know where I am, that was the Pacific Ocean.' He answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

'That means we have to go east.'

'Actually, that means we have to go southeast.' I corrected. He raised a brow at the steering wheel.

'We can't be any farther north than Washington.'

'Much.' A smile worked its way to my lips when he turned to me in shock, and the car slowed to a halt. His eyes were a swirling blue-gray, and his confusion brought me amusement.

'By the gods, we aren't in-'

'Canada, eh?' I finished his sentence with a smirk. Percy looked genuinely astonished, and horrified. When he looked back at the road in front of us he looked deflated, and that annoyed me.

'What's wrong with Canada?'

'You don't live in igloos…'

'Percy!'

'It's such a long drive.' He moaned and hit his head against the steering wheel. Immediately it made the car horn go off and he jumped back in surprise. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

'Can you drive?' He growled the question, and I shook my head.

'I'm fifteen sir.' I answered with a smile. His face continued to pale and he began driving again.

'Poseidon give me strength.' He begged. I frowned and pouted.

'There is nothing wrong with me being fifteen Percy, I'm sorry that I can't drive. I could always give it a go if you'd like, I'm sure I'm not _that_ bad.' It was true; I could drive an ATV, how much of a difference is there, really? Although I didn't plan to test out my skills on my dad's jeep. _That_ could end badly. Percy waved one hand dismissively.

'Oh it's no problem, no problem at all!' He said politely, but I could see him dying inside.

'There isn't a rush is there?' I asked cautiously.

'I mean, the camp isn't going anywhere.'

'I guess not, but I promised Annabeth I'd be there when the new demi-gods arrived.' The mention of a girl perked my interest, and Percy bit his lip in thought.

'Don't worry; you'll be there when I arrive!' I said encouragingly. Percy raised a brow and glanced at me, but didn't speak. I'm sure the Annabeth chick wouldn't mind him being a day or two late? Unless she's like some of the girls I've heard about in America, incredibly clingy. For the duration of our, _slightly_ awkward silence, I tried to figure out what kind of person this Annabeth was.

In general, the name Annabeth makes her sound smart. So, if I'm going to be totally judgemental, she is smart, to a certain extent. Gracious. That's what the name means, so Annabeth is gracious? Most likely not. I met a Christopher once, and that name means "Christ-bearer" what a load. Let's see, thou shall not steal, thou shall honour thy mother and father, thou shall not covet thy neighbour's wife, thou shall not bear false witness against thy neighbour, that's four commandments right off the bat that he broke, just for starters. Not that I'm a bible jockey, I just know my religions. I love finding out the meaning of names, but usually they don't represent the person at all. Perseus, that's a hard one. I'm sure I read something about Perseus before, not the one sitting next to me but the demi-god who was the son of Zeus. Ah, oh well.

I glanced over at Percy and sighed quietly. The silence was killing me. Normally, I'm not incredibly social, but when it's just me and one other person, I will make attempt at conversation.

'Who's Annabeth?' I asked in a polite tone. Percy glanced at me uncertainly and I felt my face get hot.

'I-if that's okay to ask.' I quickly added. Not that I really gave two patoot's about who the girl was, I just wanted to get Percy talking again. He thought for a moment and tapped a finger on the steering wheel.

'Annabeth is a friend.' He said slowly. It looked a little forced, especially the word _friend_. My interest in the matter quickly sparked and I waited eagerly for more, but that was all that came out of his mouth. My eyes turned dull, from Percy silently butchering my excitement, and I looked crestfallen.

'That's it?' I asked with a raised brow and a dead tone. Percy's shoulders relaxed and he sighed.

'Okay, she's a very close friend. She's the daughter of Athena.' Athena?

'Aren't your parents supposed to hate each other?'

'Well yeah, but they don't seem to mind that much.'

'I bet her mother doesn't like you.' It slipped out, I've always been a little socially awkward.

'What does it matter?' His tone was a tad too sharp for my liking and I could feel words laced with venom working their way to my tongue. When people got mad at me, or had an outburst, I wouldn't just sit there and take it, especially if it's from some boy I don't know.

'I'm trying to have a conversation with you, since you know, we'll be in this stinking car together for six days, I was trying to make conversation, but don't you worry your pretty little city boy head off. You keep your scandalous girls to yourself and I'll stare out the window for the next one hundred forty four hours. Then, you can abandon me at a camp full of people I don't know, nor want to know. Whilst, I may add, you can frolic with your dear Annabeth, and I will have a panic attack in a small dark corner somewhere.' I finished out of breath and made a big fuss out of it by turning my body to face the window. Unfortunately, it didn't work very well thanks to my seat belt. Attempting to reclaim my dramatic momentum, I unclipped my seatbelt and sat cross legged on the leather seat, my back facing Percy, who was speechless. After a moment, I realised how foolish I was.

'That was a little over the top.' I muttered quietly, and with some guilt. Percy snorted.

'Listen to your iPod or something.'

'…iPod?'

'Yeah, iPod.' He gasped.

'Don't tell me you forgot it! We can't go back now.'

'I can't forget something I didn't have in the first place.'

'You don't have an iPod?' My face went bright red and I could see Percy looking at me in the reflection in the glass.

'Well I might, can you tell me what it is?'

'Are you serious?' His voice was full of shock, like I said I murdered someone, or kicked a goose. I don't know why I was embarrassed, but I could only answer his question by giving a small nod.

'Shire where have you been living? Under a-' Percy never got the chance to finish his sentence. At first I wasn't sure why he did it, but the car swerved. Quite quickly to, I might add. I fell sideways in the gap between the seat and the glove box. I yelped in surprise and gripped the leather of the seat to stop myself from smacking my head. Percy cursed beneath his breath and I glared at him murderously.

'What's the big idea, fool!'

'I'm not the fool! It's your stupid national animal that's the fool!' He barked back with such ferocity that I shied away from him a little bit. I crawled back into my seat and looked out the back window. Sure enough, there was a moose standing in the middle of the road, disappearing fast behind us.

'It's _not_ the national animal of Canada.' I said with a sour tone and buckled my seat belt.

'The national animal is a beaver.'

After the moose, we once more slipped into silence. I did exactly what I said I would, look out the window. I suppose the silence was okay, after all I'm used to it. After my comments about this Annabeth I doubt Percy would show any warmth to me for at least another two days. Although, I don't know anything about him, and he does seem pretty bipolar at the moment. Or maybe that just comes with being like the sea or ocean? Ever changing and uncontrollable? That seems right on the button. However, there isn't much I can do about it. I don't even need to worry about his attitude, I'm only going to be with him for a maximum of six days right? I'm sure once we arrive at that camp of his, we'll go our separate ways. I can fend for myself, when it comes to other teenagers. I'm also going to have sisters and brothers though right? I mean, surely I won't be the only one in my cabin. It's impossible, my mother is a goddess, and I'm not even related to one of the big three. Percy mentioned earlier when I was packing that it was strange, that a monster that size would come after me. Seeing how my father was mortal, he assumed that my mother was Artemis. However, he also said that was odd because she should have claimed me, her and her group of girl scouts, as Percy put it. He had told me all about the group of girls Artemis led, how they didn't age, and weren't allowed to fall in love. I really, _really_ didn't want to be forced into that, I don't really like girls, and I _want_ to age, I want to fall in love and grow old. I couldn't stand being immortal. Well, maybe I could. If the world wasn't so god awful, who would want to live forever in today's world? War, famine, drugs, violence, abuse? I must be one of the most detached girls in British Columbia, not connected to the rest of the world, and those things still drive me crazy. Humans are just so, stupid.

If I wasn't the daughter of Artemis, whose was I? It's impossible for me to be the daughter of Hera, she doesn't go around sleeping with mortals. I don't have a thing for plants, so how could I possibly be the daughter of Demeter? I let out an irritated sigh and hugged my knees to my chest, ignoring the pull on my seat belt. Demeter, Artemis, Aphrodite and Athena, one of those four goddesses gave birth to me. Percy said he was sure it was one of the twelve, a monster the size of Apep wouldn't come after the daughter of a minor goddess. Still, none of those goddesses seemed right. I'm sure all four are lovely women, but I don't think any one of them could possibly be _my_ mother. Joseph William Gray was my father, Jake Oscar Gray was my brother, and Kendal Rose Gray was my sister. The goddesses just didn't seem to fit into my family, or at least fit me- what's left of my family.

'Are you hungry?' The question caught me off guard and I jumped a little, looking sharply at Percy. He wasn't looking at me, just at the road, but he had spoken. I shook my head and buried my head into my knees.

'Not really.' I answered quietly.

'How far is the next city?' He asked. I gave a limp shrug and looked out the window for a road sign. We were no longer the only cars on the road, but there were not city or destination signs.

'I'm not sure. I think another hour.' I said, squinting at the people in the other cars. Percy sighed and tapped his fingers along the steering wheel. We sat there awkwardly for a moment, before I let my legs fall from the seat, so I was sitting in a way Kendal would call, 'proper'.

'May I turn on the radio?' Even though we were technically in _my_ car, I felt like I had to ask. I didn't want to be too outgoing or something and offend him further. I figured it would be best if I treated him like a boy from my class, and not be so open with him. I could see my question caught Percy off guard by the way his eyebrow slanted upwards.

'Ah, sure.' He said in a hesitant voice, as if he didn't know what to say at first. My finger shot out and stabbed the button that turns on the radio. At first all I got was static, because we had moved out of the range of my usual station, but soon enough I got a low buzz and mixed voices.

"Thanks for listening…*static*…enjoy the next tune…" I had to fidget with the dial a little more before I got a decent stream. At first I didn't recognize the song, but then I discovered it was a song I heard my brother play off one of his CD's. Percy glanced at me when I stopped playing with the dial, and I sat quietly, looking out the window while the radio station played a song called Sail. I mumbled the words quietly and watched the trees go by. We were still in the woods, but not the forest. There is a huge difference. Already, I could taste the bitter smog from the city lurking ahead of us, and it made me cringe. I prefer to stay safely in the forest, away from people and there monsters. Even my high school was small, only holding 400 students, that's roughly two classes in each grade. Even though everyone knew everyone, I still didn't like at least three quarters of the kids there. I'd call myself a demophobe, but that would be false. Demophobia is fear of crowds, truthfully I do get a little antsy in crowds, and I feel like I'm suffocating. However, if I'm with someone I can trust the feeling goes away, and I can have a good time without being frightened. The thought of being in a city full of strange people, with a boy I hardly know, was frightening. I could feel my hands beginning to shake, and I dug my nails into my palms to stop the shaking. I don't belong among people, I belong in the forest with animals. That had to be true, I'd never really made any friends at school, even though I grew up with all of them. It was easier for me to make friends with a worm on a rainy day, then do another girls hair and make small talk. At least the worm couldn't run away if I said something stupid.

'How long did you say this drive would take us?' Percy asked. I shrugged.

'Six days at the max, four if you drive fast.'

'Right.' I pressed against the seat as Percy exhilarated. I glanced at him with a frown, but didn't comment. Above the road I could see the sign for the airport, that wasn't very far from the city. A thought pricked me and I looked at Percy.

'Percy, why can't we just take a plane to Long island?' I asked. It would be much quicker, and that way I wouldn't become too much of a bother for Percy.

'I can't fly in planes.' He answered quickly. I gave him a sceptical look and pouted.

'What if I knocked you out with a Gravol? Then we could get there in less than a day.' Percy shook his head, making his slightly shaggy brown hair bounce.

'No, Shire it isn't that I just get sick. I'm not Zeus's favourite demi-god, and I don't think he would let me by a second time in his domain.' The words took me by surprise.

'But who couldn't like you? You have such pretty eyes.' A laugh came from Percy, a beautiful sound. I was being serious though, no sarcasm had been used.

'Shire you're much too innocent for your age.' He shook his head and smiled.

'Having good looks doesn't get you anywhere in life and having people like you doesn't either.'

'I never said you have good looks. I just said you're likable and have pretty eyes.' I said, wanting to cut into his ego before it got the chance to grow and smother us both.

'Also, what makes you think I'm so innocent? Just because I'm polite and I have good manners doesn't make me innocent.' I added, crossing my arms and staring out the windshield. Percy snorted, quite unattractively- I might add, and yawned.

When the city came into view I got a cold feeling. Not a simple, 'Ew I hate cities' feeling, but a dark, dank, ominous feeling. The hair along the back of my neck rose and I could feel goose bumps finding their way to my arms. At once I felt as though the world had gotten darker, like all the happiness in the world had left. I glanced at Percy, he looked a little unsettled, but that might just be from sitting in the same position for so long. Not sure whether to comment, I didn't say anything. If it was actually something, I'm sure Percy would have brought it up. Or am I putting too much responsibility on a boy I don't know?

The smog over the city is disgusting, I absolutely hate it. It practically chokes me, even though I've only been to the city a handful of times, I remember the disgusting and tinged air all too well. How could humans stroll about in this air, and enjoy themselves? I wanted to vomit at the stench, car exhausts, fumes, toxins, hair products, bah! This is no place for a girl like me. Although Percy seemed pretty at ease here, as I looked at him from the passenger seat. He was even smiling, I couldn't even twitch my lips in an upright position without feeling bile rise in my throat.

'So where do you want to eat?' He asked cheerfully, and looked over at me. I must have looked awful, because his smile disappeared and his eyes twisted with a light green in worry.

'Are you alright?' I nodded; I felt a weak smile would be a bit too much for me.

'Why wouldn't I be?'

'You're pale as a ghost, and you don't look so hot.'

'Why thank you Perseus, but when I don't think someone's hot, I simply don't comment.' I said wittily, and Percy rolled his eyes.

'I got to remember that tongue of yours.' He said, mostly to himself. I raised an eyebrow, and was going to speak but a loud truck rumbled by us, sending me into a slight panic. My hands immediately covered my ears and I lowered my head to my knees, trying to think of a nice quiet place. The woods, oh how I love the woods, and the forest. Even the beach, those places are oh so peaceful. Unlike the city they can be loud, but still be peaceful. Like waves crashing along the beach, oh the lovely waves…

'Shire?' Percy's voice sounded a little guarded, but I could still hear the worry in his tone. I looked up at him and finally fought down my stomach to manage a weak smile.

'Yes Percy?'

'You don't like the city, do you.' It was really more of a statement then a question, but I answered him anyways.

'I absolutely despise the city, and everything and one who dwells in it.' He nodded and looked out the windshield.

'You're going to have a fun time when we drive through New York.' He mumbled. I frowned at him and took a deep breath. It's just noise; you can't be scared of noise, that's ridiculous. It's not like I'm some war veteran. Percy must think I'm being silly. Absolutely childish. I can handle a two hundred foot snake, but not a little noise?

Eventually, I straightened up and came out of my cocoon like form. I didn't dare look out the window, instead I fiddled around with the radio stations, trying to find music that wasn't repulsive or extremely vulgar. Usually, I don't listen to the lyrics of the songs, just the beat. However, since I was sitting in a small confined space with a boy, I made an extra effort to find a station that wasn't playing a song about sex.

'Could you go back to that one?' Percy asked as I zipped through the stations. I glanced at him and turned the dial backwards.

'This one?'

'Yeah.' He nodded and leaned back in his seat. The Jeep slowly came to a halt as we waited in the traffic. I rolled up my window to block out the pungent scent of the other vehicles and listened to the song on the radio. It wasn't one I was familiar with, but it was descent.

'So, I was thinking,' Percy began, and paused for a moment so my attention was trained on him. He brought his fingers down the side of the steering wheel and continued is pause until the chorus of the song came on.

'What if we skip lunch, and drive straight on through the city until say, eight? Then we can stop to eat and stay in a motel or something.' I thought it over, I wasn't incredibly hungry and that was only six hours away.

'Did you eat this morning?' I asked, thinking back to the blue food he had prepared. He didn't actually eat much, just a pancake and that weird milkshake thing. He grinned and nodded.

'Oh yeah, what you saw on the table was half of what I originally cooked.'

'Oh, okay. Then sure.'

'We'll go with my plan?'

'Yup.' I agreed easily. So long as Percy wasn't starving himself I had no issues with his plan. The last thing I wanted to do was mother an anorexic boy. Let me rephrase that, and anorexic bipolar boy.

'How many times have you been to the city, Shire?' His question caught me off guard, I didn't exactly expect him to start a conversation with me, but if he was offering I wouldn't decline conversation.

'I've been to the city twice, and I go to the town we passed once a year.' I answered. Now that I said it out loud, I felt like a country bumpkin.

'You're really rural aren't you?' He asked, and I responded with a nod.

'Is that the same with the rest of your family?' The question brought images of Joseph, Kendal, and Jake flooding into mind. I know most people would mourn for them, but only happy memories came to mind, and I couldn't help but smile.

'Oh no, my father works in the city.' I said it in present, as if he were still alive.

'He's a Marine biologist you see, that's why we live by the ocean. He collects his samples and investigates the growth of coral on a small reef outside our bay, then brings samples and numbers back to the lab for further analysis.

'Kendal loves the city, and all the people and noise that come with it. She goes to a University in Ontario, but when she was still in high school she always badgered Joseph to take her here. To shop and what not. Jake comes here a lot too, to buy video games, or if I asked, a book from a store in the mall.'

'So Kendal was more of a city girl?' I nodded and looked over at Percy.

'Oh yes, she absolutely hates wildlife if it has more than four legs. She's okay with seeing moose or deer, and even rabbits. But whenever she hears the wolves at night she freaks out. It's amazing how a girl her age can be so completely scared of things so far away. I remember one night she actually had to sleep in my room because the wolves were making a melody. Just the idea of wildlife scares her, I'm not sure what kind of a woman her mother was, but she certainly wasn't made for the outdoors.'

'Everyone else likes the woods though?' I tilted my head and sighed.

'Percy, not to go grammar Nazi on you, but what is the definition of a _wood_?'

'A wood? Trees, plants, animals.' He answered. I shook my head.

'Oh gosh Percy, what do they teach you at school? No. I live in a forest. A forest has a dense population of trees, and there are a lot of them. A wood has a population of tree's not nearly as dense as a forest, and more light gets into a wood then a forest. Woods are much smaller then forests.'

'Oh.' Percy looked blankly out the windshield as the car began to move again.

'I guess you really do learn something new every day.' I smiled and nodded.

'But yes, Joseph likes the forest too. However, Jake and I both love it with a passion. Jake and I spent countless weekends camping in our forest, even though we were only two hours or less in walking distance from our home. He loves everything about the forest, the creatures, the plants, the way it smells, and the way the air tastes.' I pause, closing my eyes, trying to remember the forests wonderful scent.

'That's why Jake and I get along so well, I think. In general, he's a really great guy. He's funny, and caring, of course he isn't the same towards people at school, because so many of the girls and boys there are fake.'

'I understand that, it's the same with the schools in America. People are skin deep, they don't really care about you, and they only want to be with you if you look good.'

'You must get along quite nicely at school.' I commented. Percy shook his head.

'Not really. I'm dyslexic.' That caught my attention, and I turned to Percy in shock.

'Really?'

'Yeah, aren't you?'

'No!' I felt a little insulted by the question, and Percy looked surprised.

'Most demi-gods are.' He said quietly. I shook my head and recoiled a little.

'I'm not dyslexic.'

'Sorry.' Percy gave a half-hearted apology and I sighed.

'Well I wouldn't think that would matter.'

'Oh it does, trust me.' He said quietly, and then glanced at me.

'What about you? There isn't anything wrong with the way you look.' I believe that was a compliment so I smiled and pointed to my mouth.

'I'm socially awkward.' My voice made me sound proud, proud that I'm socially awkward. Well I suppose I am, it's kept away the dogs at my school.

'You're not awkward now.'

'That's because I don't have a reason to be. I think I should at least make an effort to be social and friendly, since we'll be together for the next few days.' I didn't vocalize my other reasoning that I don't think he's fake, and he seems like an okay boy, even with his mood swings.

'I see.' Percy nodded and tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and nodded.

'I have question.'

'Yes?'

'Why did you go to the town annually?'

'Oh, because mine and Jake's birthdays are in the same month, so Joseph drives us to the town so we can go birthday shopping. Jake and I have a sort of tradition to go to the music store in town and buy each other a cd.' Percy glanced at me with a look of worry in his eyes, which took me by surprise. What was I doing wrong?

'Shire. I know this is going to sound heartless, but your family is dead. There is no more present, or future with them.' The statement shook me to my core. I dug my nails into my arms to stop the tremor that was making its way down my body. He was right about that, they were dead. I felt the need to cry, and get out of the car and run all the way back to my house to hide. To hide from the real world. However, I will never allow myself to seem so weak. I quickly covered the emotional wound in my chest that I hadn't known existed, and smiled at Percy.

'I know.' I said it like it was obvious and rolled my eyes. Percy looked uncomfortable.

'Alright, I just want to make sure you're not going into denial.' Denial, huh. I guess that's one way to put it.


	4. Chapter 4

Just as Percy had planned, we didn't stop until eight, after the sun had sunk below the Pacific, which was no longer in view. It wasn't any place special, just a road side diner. We were no longer in the city; actually two hours had passed since it went out of sight. We had made our way to the highway, and were almost out of British Columbia. The diner was on a little dip beside the highway, with a truck stop beside it. I've never actually eaten in a diner before, McDonalds or little fast food places, yes, but never actually eaten inside a restaurant before. This experience I felt I should keep to myself, I think I might make Percy sick with how rural I am.

The foreboding feeling I had felt in the city was long gone. It had gotten unbearable when we passed a small pet store and I had to tell Percy. When I did, he told me the pet store was owned by a Cyclops. The way he said it so casually made me want to scream. A Cyclops? I wanted him to stop so I could see it, but he got pretty defensive when I said so. He said Cyclopes were somehow related to him, and asked me how I would feel if a bunch of Cyclops's decided to stop our car to gawk at us. That made me go quiet for a good half hour, but after we passed the pet store the feeling sort of slowly ebbed away.

Our Jeep came to a halt and Percy stopped the engine. We sat there quietly for a moment, and then he turned to me.

'Are you okay with eating here?' He asked. I looked at him sceptically.

'Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?' I was trying to hide my excitement in eating in a restaurant for the first time, but it was a losing battle.

'Some girls don't like eating in places like this because they think the building and people are grimy and unsanitary.' He answered. I raised a brow with amusement.

'You would know?' I asked with a smirk. Percy grunted and got out of the Jeep.

I walked next to him, trying not to skip the entire way. I suppose I am quite childish for a girl my age, but at least I can still enjoy the simple things in life. When we got to the door Percy held it for me, and I stepped inside, not knowing what I was to expect. What would it smell like? Taste like? What kind of aura would this building have, and what would the people be like? Would they all be smoking and playing pool like in the old movies? Oh the new and exciting things that await me!

The diner wasn't at all how I expected it to be. It was quiet, with dim lights and a bar, tables scattered in no apparent order, and very few of them were occupied. There were only a handful of people in the building, most looked depressed and were trying to drink away their sorrows at the bar. It was a bit of a letdown, but I wouldn't let it ruin my experience, occasionally I can show mindless optimism. So when Percy and I sat down at a table, I didn't think one bad thing about the waitress, even though at the time she was dressed like a complete tramp, but being a tramp is in style. I guess.

'Can I start you two off with something to drink?' She asked politely as she chewed her gum. Her short blond hair was gelled into a bunch of tiny spikes. There were blue and green streaks in her hair, and her eyes were a lovely hazel.

'A coke.' Said Percy. I gawked at his lack of manners in shock, and the waitress raised a pierce brow, but made it look natural as she wrote it down on her note pad.

'And you miss?'

'May I have a diet coke please?' I asked politely. The waitress smiled and nodded.

'Of course love.' She said and jotted it down before she turned on her heel and walked back to the bar. I gave Percy a hard look. He wasn't looking, and it took him a while to notice I was staring at him, but soon enough he looked my way. When he saw the expression on my face he turned hostile and I could see his eyes changing hue in the dim light.

'What?'

'You have no manners!' I exclaimed.

'I held the door for you didn't I?' He replied snarkily.

'That was polite, but you could have been a bit friendlier to our waitress.'

'I don't know her.'

'That's beside the point!' My face flushed when our waitress returned and placed our drinks in front of us. I said thank you, but of course Percy didn't.

'You're so embarrassing.' I muttered and sipped on my diet coke. Percy looked at me in shock.

'How?' He asked sharply, not quite a bark, but definitely sharply.

'You have no bloody manners! You're _so_ imported.' I said back just as sharp. He looked confused.

'Imported?' I sighed at his question.

'We import things from different countries? One of those countries being the United States?' Percy blinked blankly at me.

'I'm calling you American!' I barked, losing my temper with him.

'I am American!' He barked back. I growled quietly at him while I felt a pungent taste rise in the back of my throat. The taste of words that would bring any chances of friendship with this boy crashing to the ground.

'Well Perseus, I think you should take me back to my home.' I said and placed my glass on the table. Percy's eyes continued to darken.

'I don't think so.'

'Oh, so you wouldn't take me back home if I wanted to go back?'

'No.'

'Well the legal term for that is kidnapping, and it isn't very polite.' I said coolly and held my hands in my lap. Percy and I held each other's gaze for a moment, both of us trying to control the anger bubbling under our skins. My anger dulled the hearing in my ears, and I didn't hear the door chime as someone walked in, nor the chair scrapping against the floor as the man pulled a chair up to join us.

'I see you two are getting along.'

The voice surprised me, and Percy. We both turned to look at the man who had joined us. Er, young adult? He was sitting on the chair backwards, leaning forward with his arms on the back of it. He had bright blue eyes, clear as the sky. His hair was short, and had been spiked up with a bit of gel. The man wore casual attire, which, I was actually quite fond of. He wore a white shirt under a navy blue sweater vest, and a pair of dark jeans. Over his shoulder, a messenger bag hung limply, and on the collar of his shirt was a small gold pin, a staff with a set of wings.

'Hermes.' Percy breathed the name a moment before our waitress returned to us. She was surprised to see the man who had joined us.

'Can I get something for you sir?' She asked. The man gave her a dazzling smile and shook his head.

'No thank you, but these two will have a burger and fries, if you please.' His voice was clear and flawless, and the waitress smiled back at him and turned away from the table quickly. She seemed to have a little skip in her step and I looked back at the man who had joined us.

'Hermes?' Percy repeated, only in more of a question. The man looked at Percy with a good natured smirk.

'That's my name. Though, I didn't expect you to recognize me in this get up, Perseus.' Percy still looked a little shocked and I kept quiet.

'Who would have thought we'd see each other again?' His eyes turned to me and I felt my blood slow. There was something different about this man, something radiated from him. Like Percy carried the scent of the ocean, this boy carried a fresh breeze with him. We stared at each other before I looked down at the table and bit my lip.

'Please excuse my ignorance, but who are you?' I felt stupid asking, so I didn't look up from the table. I could feel Percy looking at me, the man too.

'I'm Hermes, the messenger of the gods.' I glanced up at him, not entirely hiding my shock. His hand was coming towards my face and I immediately flinched away and shut my eyes. Instead of being hit, like I had expected, a hand gently landed on top of my head and ruffled my hair. I opened my eyes and gawked at him as he made my black hair fill with static.

'You're not ignorant, kid. I wouldn't expect your type to know who I was. Percy only recognizes me from earlier encounters, and of course my pin, no doubt.' His hand returned to his body and he leaned against the chair. Percy looked at him and swallowed.

'What are you doing here?' He asked hesitantly.

'I'm treating you two to dinner.' Hermes replied easily. Percy and I stared at him, mouths open in shock, but not quite believing what he had said. The god sighed.

'Well that and a number of other reasons, one of them being you.' His eyes returned to me as he spoke and I met his gaze. Was that disrespectful? I didn't think so, aren't you supposed to make eye contact when you're having a conversation? I'd ask Percy but it's clear he knows nothing of manners.

'Me?' I asked, taken by surprise yet again. Hermes nodded.

'Yes, you. I've come to claim you.' He said easily and smiled.

'Hermes she has a father.' Percy cut in quickly. The god's eyes turned mischievous as he looked at Percy.

'Oh tsk tsk. Couldn't we over look that simple matter?' He asked with a sly smile. I Frowned and shifted in my seat. Percy shook his head.

'You can't claim her if she already has a father.' Percy pressed the issue, making Hermes sigh.

'Listen, Percy.' His voice turned cold as he addressed Percy, and I could see Percy tense.

'I don't _care_ if she has a father. I w_ant_ to claim her, and I want her in my cabin.' He said coolly, and shifted through his bag.

'Well how do you plan on claiming her? Chiron will know something's up, unless you give her a pair of your accursed flying shoes.' It surprised me how easily Percy questioned a god's action, were all gods that easy to talk to?

'Oh Chiron won't question a thing, and Mr. D won't care.' He pulled out a wallet from his bag, and a small gold bracelet. He extended the bracelet to me and I took it with a hesitant hand.

'So, are we cool here?' He asked. I looked at the bracelet for a moment, studying it. I couldn't see much in this light, but there was something on it. I looked back up at Hermes, who was studying me intently. My face flushed and I held out the bracelet to him.

'I'm sorry, I can't accept this.' I said, not allowing my fear of defying a god to get the better of me. Hermes raised an eyebrow and looked a little disappointed.

'Why not?' He asked with a childish pout.

'I want to find out who my mother is, and it isn't that I don't respect you or anything like that, I just can't go to this camp living a lie. Although I do appreciate your concern.' I said in the most polite voice I could manage, the thought of a god smiting me for insulting him seemed all too real. Hermes smirked and put his hand over mine, closing my hand around the bracelet.

'Percy is right, you are too innocent.' The words weren't cold, but they chilled me. I met the gods gaze for a moment, and could see they were alight with mischief.

'Keep the bracelet, it's a gift.' He said and stood. He tossed the wallet on the table and tucked his hands into his pockets.

'That should see you two through all the way to the camp, just do me a favour and burn it once you get there, alright?' He winked and turned from the table, then pivoted to face us once more.

'Oh yeah, Percy.' Percy looked up at Hermes like it pained him to do so.

'Yes, Hermes?' He asked.

'Learn some manners, okay? And treat the girl right.' He gave a smile and walked away from the table, and out the door.

We sat in silence, staring at the wallet on the table until the waitress arrived. She looked surprised to see the man had left, but didn't comment. This time we both thanked her for the food, which seemed to brighten her mood. I stared at the food, then the bracelet in my hand. I placed it next to the wallet, and bit my lip.

'You've met Hermes before?' I asked quietly, and ate a french-fry. Percy nodded and glared at the two articles on the table.

'Yeah, I was supposed to help his son.' He replied in voice just as quiet. I decided it was best not to question Percy further, so we ate our food in silence. Our earlier anger had cooled down, because of Hermes appearance, though it didn't mean I was happy with him. Once we finished eating I picked up the bracelet and Percy examined the wallet. I still couldn't see much, but I slipped it onto my wrist. Immediately a chill ran up my arm, and spread throughout my body. It was empowering, it was chilling, and it was frightening. It felt so right, in place on my wrist. The way frogs ate flies right, or cookies went with milk, it was like turning on a switch. I closed my eyes, and my mouth went dry. I could feel the heat of the sun on my skin, and the sand of the beach under my feet, but I could not hear the waves crashing, only the sound of a howling wind.

'It's enchanted.' Percy's voice broke me from the trance. The sand was gone, and so was the wind. Only my dry mouth remained. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was holding a twenty dollar bill in his hand.

'Whatever you take out, gets replaced.' He took out another bill and folded them both, then flicked them onto the table. I looked at the two bills, they were absolutely identical.

'Let's go.' He stood up and I looked at him for a moment, then realised he wasn't waiting for me to follow him. I got up and rushed out after him, not wanting to get left behind. When we got to the Jeep he turned to me, blocking my way to the passenger's side.

'Shire, you have to understand something.' His voice was cold and empty. Without warning he grabbed my wrist and held it up so my bracelet was in view. I didn't say anything, and blinked at the gold ring encircling my wrist.

'Nothing from the gods comes without a price. This bracelet is bad news, and shouldn't be taken lightly. The fact that Hermes made an appearance tonight and wanted to claim you is bad news. That wallet-'

'Is bad news, I get it.' I cut in and jerked my wrist away from him.

'That's not the only thing, it-'

'Duplicates whatever you take out of it, I get it. It's basically filled with an unlimited supply of counterfeit bills.' I was really going on a whim here, but the two bills on the table had been identical, besides I didn't like him thinking I was clueless. Apparently my whim had been correct, because my knowledge seemed to shock Percy, and it showed. Once more, I was furious with the boy. Even though it was just a lucky guess, how stupid did he think I was?

'Being innocent doesn't make me stupid, _or _blind.' I said coolly and walked around him, then got into the car. I wouldn't be surprised, actually, if my mother was Athena. Seeing how well Percy and I got along.

We had to drive a little further down the highway until we found a motel. It was shabby, and run down, but I could care less. I've never been in a hotel or motel in my life, but my mindless optimism was gone. I knew I wouldn't be having a wonderful experience here.

Percy got us a room, with two beds and a view of the pool. I hadn't spoken a word to Percy, and didn't plan to. Not only is he a bipolar twit, but he thinks I'm stupid, and he has no manners. This boy and I were not going to get along at all.

After we got our room key I brought in my small bag, I hadn't packed much. Percy said they would give me a camp shirt, and I really only needed a swim suit, jeans, pyjama's and an extra shirt- clothing wise. I quickly claimed the bed closest to the window, without asking him which one he wanted. Quickly I unpacked my small stuffed lion, that I had gotten for Christmas when I was four. I set it on the bed to show that I had claimed it, who knows? Maybe Percy was a sneak too. I then picked up my bag and went to the washroom to shower. I did not care if Perseus wanted to shower, he could wait.

Half of my anger towards the boy didn't even make sense. Why was I so worked up about it? If it was a boy from my class I wouldn't expect anything less. Why would it be any different for Percy? Just because he was a half-blood too doesn't mean he's going to magically have emotional intelligence, or be polite, or courteous. Did I really think he would be special, just because he was a half-blood? Yes, yes I did. The gods and goddesses surely wouldn't stand for disrespectful little twits. So why was Percy being such a twit. Or am I the one being a twit? He was lovely back at my house, but maybe he was being polite. Maybe this was the real Percy. No, that didn't seem right. I'm too judgemental. What if he was upset about something? Maybe I had done something right from the start. Those both seemed like pretty good explanations. Maybe I insulted him, or something. Oh. It's that Annabeth girl. That has to be it. He misses her, isn't that cute? No, actually it's not. The thought of it made me bitter all over again and I had to make the water in the shower warmer until I calmed down. Silently, I thought to myself: Yes, it is true that girls think about boys when they're in the shower.

When I re-entered the room, Percy wasn't there. Immediately I felt guilty for being rude. When someone is rude to you, you shouldn't be rude back. That doesn't solve anything, it just makes you as bad as them. I set my things back on the bed I claimed and looked around. The keys were on the nightstand, so Percy was still here. Soon enough I realised where he had gone, and I took a towel from the bathroom and went out onto the balcony. Below me, I could make out a figure swimming in the pool. I tapped my fingers on the railing, and became a little agitated that the balcony had no stairs. I walked back into the room and took the room key, then shut the door behind me.

The night air was cool, and comforting. I took a deep breath, then hugged the towel to my chest and made my way around the side of the building. Maybe when this place was new, it was a nice motel. The paint was faded but I could see in what was left of the paint, that it had once been a beautiful portrait of a pond full of lilies. It's sad, how things grow old and aren't remembered. Their lost beauty, never reclaimed. Would that happen to me one day, I wonder? Will I just fade out of everyone's knowledge, like this motel? It depressed me a little, but a shadow quickly crossing my path stopped me from getting too depressed.

My senses burst to life and my eyes followed the shadow. I came to a halt and stared at the figure beneath the side lamp, which was half way down the wall of the motel. A small, black creature with amber eyes stood at the bottom of the wall, the light from the lamp reflected on its eyes. It was a black cat. At first I wanted to sigh in relief, that it wasn't some strange beast come to devour me, but I didn't feel relaxed at all. The sight of the cat triggered a defensive instinct inside of me, and I felt intimidated. Yet, all the cat did was stand there, and stare at me. I decided to play dumb, and approached the cat with a cooing voice.

'Here kitty, kitty.' I gushed. I really did like cats, but I could do without making friends with this one. Clearly it had the same opinion, because when I came within five feet of it, it arched its back and hissed. I stopped walking towards it and narrowed my eyes. Okay, the cat was smarter than I thought, not that I actually had expected that to work. I took another step towards it, and it let out a low growl. Stupid cat. I felt my own throat burning with a growl and I took a step back, and the cat relaxed, it looked pleased with itself. That was a little annoying, getting bested by a cat. I took a deep breath and walked towards the cat, ignoring its growls and hisses. I fixed my path so I walked by the cat, but it stepped in my way, and continued to hiss. This time I hissed back, I didn't care how ridiculous I looked, it sounded and felt right. If this hair ball was going to block my path and hiss at me I would hiss back. This agitated the cat incredibly, and it bristled its pelt, becoming twice its usual size. Unfortunately, I was fed up with the cat. I took two fast steps towards it, frightening the life out of the thing, and jumped over it. A furious yowl came from it and I ran the rest of the way to the pool. As I was turning the corner I looked over my shoulder to see if the cat had followed me, it had vanished. I sighed with relief and looked over at where the pool should have been in sight, but instead my view was blocked as I ran straight into the wet mass that is Percy.

'Whoa there.' Percy caught my arm to stop me from falling backwards. With his help I steadied myself and looked at the concrete guiltily.

'Sorry.' I muttered and pulled away from him, then held out the towel. He looked quizzically at the towel.

'I brought you a towel.' My voice was quiet as I too stared at the towel.

'Why?' His question made me look up at him with a frown.

'So you could dry off of course.' Even as I said the words I could see the droplets of water sliding off of Percy in a rush, or disappearing entirely. I stared at him with an open jaw as his hair became fluffy and dry, and his body lost its excess moisture. Soon enough, Percy was completely dry. The towel hung limply in my hands and I dropped my gaze.

'Oh.' A light laugh came from Percy, like my reaction was amusing.

'Don't worry; we'll still be needing that towel.' He promised. I looked up at him with a raised brow as he took the towel from me and tossed it on a pool chair.

'What do you mea-' My sentence ended with a surprised yelp as Percy picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I kicked my legs uselessly in the air and growled. He was walking towards the pool, and my body filled with panic.

'Perseus Jackson don't you dare-' Yet again, he cut off my sentence by tossing me into the pool. A small squeal left my mouth, but it too was cut short when I landed in the water. The water was cold and it put my body into a small shock, just like it did whenever I jumped off the dock into the ocean, only that was intentional, this wasn't. My feet didn't quite reach the bottom of the pool, and I had to claw my way to the surface. When I did surface, I spluttered and coughed, then l looked around for Percy. When I turned I was met by a small wave as Percy jumped back into the water, and I got a mouthful of water. Percy laughed as I coughed up the water, and I glared at him mutinously, but couldn't help but smile. I splashed him and tried to reclaim my cross attitude towards him.

'What was that for?' He laughed and swam over to me. I shook my head and gave a pout.

'For throwing me into the water.' I said in a very high-and-mighty voice, closing my eyes. I found it's easier to stay mad at people when you aren't looking at them.

'You're not _actually_ mad about that.' His statement took me by surprise, or at least how close his voice was. I opened my eyes and he was right in front of me, staring at me with those beautiful green eyes of his. I bit my lip, trying not to smile.

'No I'm not.' I admitted, and deflated some. Percy's smile turned into a grin and his eyes shone in the pale light.

'Good, then it worked.' He said in an accomplished tone. I tilted my head to the side in question. Percy rolled his eyes.

'I'm trying to start over.' The words took me by surprise and I blinked at him in silent perplexity.

'We both know today was a total bust, and you're right. If we're going to be traveling together for the next few days, we should at least try to get along.' I pursed my lips in thought as I listened to his explanation.

'And you plan to make amends my throwing me into a pool in my PJ's?' I asked with a sly smile. Percy laughed and shook his head.

'I'll try to be more _polite_.' The word seemed to leave a bad taste in his mouth, and he scrunched his nose. I smiled and nodded.

'I'll try not to make awkward comments.' I agreed. There we go, I wasn't the only one who wanted to start on a new leaf. At least the boy has some sense. I held out my hand towards him and he blinked at it blankly.

'Deal?' I asked. I wanted to shake his hand, like what people do with important business meetings, but by the way Percy pushed my head under the water, I guess he wasn't into formal handshakes. When I surfaced, gulping for air, he laughed and nodded.

'Deal.'


	5. Chapter 5

We left the motel early in the morning, leaving the counterfeit bills on the nightstand. Percy had given the motel owner an alias, so we couldn't be found if they discovered the bills were fakes. The sun was just beginning to rise as we drove up the mountain side, and already we had broken a serious federal law, and stolen the blankets from our motel room. Percy didn't want me to bring them, but I had an impulse to take them. Great, I'm becoming a kleptomaniac.

Percy said we would make it to the next province before nightfall, and we would stop again at the same time we did the night before. I was completely content with his plan. One meal a day is fine by me, so long as Percy didn't get cranky. It turns out he is a very likeable boy when he's not in one of his moods.

'Percy, who do you think my mother is?' I asked as I let my hand hang out the side of the window, enjoying the rush of the wind against my skin. Beside me Percy tapped his fingers in thought.

'I think there is a fair chance that your mother is Demeter. You don't really have the characteristic's most of Athena and Aphrodite girls have.'

'Such as?' I questioned, being interested in finding out what the other girls were like.

'Well, most of them are so self-righteous, and know it all's. Most of them have gray eyes too, but not like yours. There more of a storm gray, like if you say one wrong thing hell will break loose.' I smiled and looked over at Percy.

'If Demeter was my mother wouldn't she have claimed me already?' I asked. Percy shrugged.

'One would think so, but most demi-gods don't come from Canada nowadays, since Olympus is above the Empire State building. You have that outdoorsy style about you, like the rest of the daughters of Demeter have.' I took in what he was saying, letting it all sink in. Demeter made sense, but why wasn't Aphrodite a possibility?

'Why couldn't Aphrodite be my mother?' My question made Percy shift in his seat, and the car accelerated. We were the only vehicle on the road, and Percy had seemed to lose his mission impossible attitude until now. I raised a brow and brought my hand back in from the window.

'I'm not saying you're ugly.' My eyes rounded and I sat up straight in my seat.

'Beg your pardon?' By Percy's reaction, it was clear my voice portrayed my insult. He continued to shift in his seat.

'That's not how I meant it, okay? There are only five main, or _important_ goddesses if I were to speak boldly. Hera, Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite and Artemis. It's obvious you can't be a daughter of Hera, and you just don't act like the other daughters of Athena and Aphrodite. I think Demeter would be the best guess; you're just not like the other girls. All of Aphrodite's daughters adore makeup.' He glanced at me and I looked down at my feet.

'I never said I didn't like makeup.' Percy looked over at me with dull eyes and I shrunk against the seat.

'Yeah okay I get it.'

I actually didn't, but I wasn't going to tell him that. It was all very true that I didn't like makeup, so I never really considered the possibility of Aphrodite being my mother. The goddess of love and beauty? She seemed like a gossip junky. There was no way I could be related to her. Although Percy did say there was a chance I was, and he knew the daughters of Aphrodite, so I guess I'd just have to trust his opinion for now. The fact that he knew so much about all the goddesses daughters unnerved me a little bit. Just what reputation did Percy have at Camp Half-blood?

For the next while we played I spy. Percy was actually quite good at the game, which surprised me. He didn't seem like the type of guy to pay attention to small details. Not that we had much selection as we drove up the mountain side. Whatever was green, were leaves, grass, or a shrub. What was blue, was the sky or the odd beer can at the side of the road. Anything brown, a tree trunk or fallen log. Our game really didn't get too exciting until we made it to the top of the mountain, and were driving next to a rock ledge.

'I spy, something that is pink.' My eyes scanned the road side, looking for Percy's chosen colour. When I found nothing on or beside the road, I looked up at the rock ledge. Immediately I saw the small bunch of pink flowers springing out of a tuff of grass up the rock face.

'The flowers?' I guessed. Percy pursed his lips and nodded.

'I suppose that was an easy one.'

'Not as easy as the gray.' I said, recalling Percy's earlier colour of choice, which had proven to be the ash fault that we drove upon. He grunted and I looked around.

'I spy with my little eye, something that is yellow.' I blinked away from the sun's rays and looked over at Percy. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

'Is that really the best you can do?' I pouted.

'Fine! I'll pick something you'll never guess on my next turn.'

'I spy something that is beige.' Percy hadn't looked away from the road, so he already knew what colour he was going to pick, which made it a little harder. I pursed my lips and looked around. There was a lot of brown, but not quite beige. I turned my attention to the back seats of the Jeep and rolled my eyes.

'Really Percy? Is that the best you can do?' I mimicked him with a smirk.

'The blankets.' Percy cursed under his breath, making my smile grow.

'Let's see, I spy-' My sentence hung in the air, unfinished. Something along the rock shelf had caught my attention. It was dark furred, stood four or five feet off the ground, on four long, lithe limbs and had a long thin tail, like that of a rats. Even from this distance, I could see its long talon like claws, by the looks they weren't retractable. The maw of the beast matched that of a dogs, but it looked nothing like the domesticated beasts to which both Percy and I had seen many times. Two eyes, the colour of fresh blood, crowned a head that looked like nothing more than a skull covered in a thin layer of dry canvas. The canine beast's overall appearance pierced me, and filled me with terror. Maybe if I was naive or only got a glimpse of the thing it would have passed for a wolf. However, I got a great view of it as it jumped easily from its perch, and landed neatly at the bottom of the thirty foot drop. I also got a lovely look at its other dark coloured companions as they followed the first creature. My heart stopped beating as our Jeep passed beside them. Their mouths were gaping, or drawn back in snarls, elegantly displaying their incisors made for tearing away flesh. I locked eyes with one of them for just a second, but it felt like I sat there for years, staring into the things eyes. Like all the others, its eyes were full of a lust for blood. I went numb with terror and fear when I looked into the creature's eyes.

As quickly as the emotions had come, they left when I tore my gaze from the beast. At once the Jeep sped up, its engine whining as Percy pushed it. I didn't have to ask if he had seen the beasts, his actions and pale face said it all.

I turned in my seat, looking out the rear view mirror. Unfortunately, I didn't see anything in the mirror, because one of the beasts had jumped up alongside the Jeep, and thrown half of its body in through my window. A scream left me as the dog like demon clawed at the interior of the Jeep, looking for something its claws could hold onto so it could pull the rest of its skeletal body in the window. The Jeep swerved, and by Percy's curses I could tell he was having the same experience as I, though I could do nothing to assist him.

The beast looked at me, and its skeletal facial features hardened. Its mouth opened as it snarled and it lunged forward. Its jaws snapped shut empty, just inches before my face. The things breath was hot and smelt of dead things. I unclipped my seat belt and shrunk back against the seat as the creature's jaws locked around my arm rest, and tore it clean off. As it was retracting from its second attack, I knocked the side of its head as hard as I could with my fist. It didn't seem to do much damage, it really only enraged the beast. When it took a moment to snarl, I seized the opportunity and turned in my seat so I was facing the window, then kicked the thing in the side of the head, repeatedly. It snarled and hissed as I beat the side of its head with rabbit kicks, but it wouldn't move. It just perched on the side of the jeep, no matter how hard I kicked it. I only realised the beast had its claws dug into the leather interior a moment before it was going to use them. One paw was raised, ready to strike, its claws shinning like sharpened knives in the sun light. Whilst the other was on the inside of the car, its talons locked in place.

I quickly changed my target, and kicked the things paw with such force I could hear and feel, a crunch. A howl of pain came from it and I felt a sick sense of satisfaction. While the creature had its attention on its paw, I brought down another kick on the side of its head, only this time it through the dog out of the car. I sat up straight and pressed the small button that made the window roll up. Just as the window shut completely, a second beast threw itself at the window, but made no progress in doing so. I turned to face Percy, just in time to see him beat one of the creatures out of the window. He had a deep gash along one of his arms, and his shirt was covered in blood. Percy didn't react quickly enough to fend off the next mutt that through itself at his open window, but I did. I twisted my body sharply, and thrust one of my legs towards the beast. My foot made contact with the bottom of its jaw, unfortunately my calf was engulfed in pain as it took in the beasts claws. It opened its jaw and I could feel my foot slipping into its mouth. I brought my other foot quickly down upon its forehead, sending it out the window. Pain surged through my calf as Percy rolled up his window, and I brought my legs back, and hugged them against my chest, clenching my jaw to stop a scream from leaving my mouth, I squeezed my eyes shut.

'Shire let me look at it.' Percy's voice was unsteady, and I could feel the blood spilling over my hand as it cupped around my ankle. I felt his hand on my shoulder, and it brought me some comfort, but the sound of the beast barking as they chased after the car drew me away from the fake sense of security.

'Just drive!' I snapped. His hand recoiled from my shoulder and I felt the Jeep accelerate once more. Only two things came to mind, the pain that was running through my leg, and the thought of one of the beasts sinking their filthy teeth into the Jeeps rear tires, but I tried not to think about it too much. I opened my eyes, to see the pack of beasts disappearing fast behind the car. They had stopped chasing us, and were just standing in the middle of the road, watching us go. I was consumed by hatred, and I looked down at my calf.

My hand and forearm was covered in blood, and my seat was sticky from where my blood had begun to pool. The gash was much larger then I originally thought. It was at least eight inches long, and who knows how deep. The edges of my severed flesh were tinted a sickly gray. The only way to describe the pain I was feeling, would be to say my leg was on fire, but even that seemed like an understatement. I quickly decided I should stop the bleeding, and crawled into the back seat, the movement of course, brought upon a whole new pain, like the muscle in my leg was being torn apart, but I clenched my jaw and retrieved the thinner of the two blankets, before crawling back into my seat.

I pulled at a loose seam on the blanket, but it wouldn't rip. Frustrated, I bit at the blanket until the seam became loose enough to pull apart. I pulled off a length of the blanket to wrap around Percy's arm, but when I touched him he pulled away from me.

'Don't, take care of yourself first.' Percy's words didn't register in my mind, it was like he had just moved his lips, but didn't speak. I took his arm again, and anger came rolling off him in waves.

'Take care of yourself!' He barked. Now it was my turn to shy away from him. His eyes softened and he shook his head.

'Please.'

The fact that Percy used manners shocked me. So, I did listen to him. I tore off a larger length of blanket and wrapped it around my calf. It stung, and added to all the original pain, but I no longer felt like I had to scream. Once I had it wrapped securely around my calf, I took Percy's arm. This time he didn't pull away from me, and let me bandage his wound, which hadn't stopped bleeding. My eyes fell to his shirt, which was slick with blood, and I glanced up at him.

'Percy your shirt-'

'Most of it isn't mine.' He promised and gave a small smile. I frowned and looked down at our poorly bandaged wounds.

'These won't last very long.' I managed quietly. Percy seemed phased for a moment, as if he was shocked. Perhaps it was the fact that I wasn't going into shock? No, the girls at the camp must be trained for things like this, I guess he didn't expect it in someone like myself. He shook his head quickly.

'They don't have to, just until we stop for the night. Then all we'll need is water.' I continued to frown and glanced out the window.

'We'll need to stop for gas first.' That got Percy's attention. His eyes went down to the fuel gage and he cursed.

'Damn it!' He hit the steering wheel and glared at the little needle which indicated we were getting dangerously low on gas.

'When we get to the next gas station, I'll fill the tank and buy some water bottles while I'm in there.' I said, trying to solve our dilemma. He glanced down at my leg.

'I'll be fine; it's not like its broken or something.' I said bravely. To be honest, I wasn't really sure I could walk on it.

'Just, er, you can work with water bottles right?' It would be silly for us to spend the money on something we couldn't use - even if we had an unlimited supply of cash.

'Yeah water bottles will be fine.' He said begrudgingly. I sighed and leaned my head against the head rest, looking in the rear view mirror, expecting to see the pack of beasts running after us. Soon enough we drove into a small suburb and more cars joined us on the road. The stench of fuel and vehicles surrounded us, and it was clear the demons weren't pursuing us.

When we pulled into the gas station I sat in the car while Percy told me how to fill the car with gas. He had to explain everything twice, just so I knew exactly what I had to do. Open the lead to the gas tank, lift the nozzle out of its holder and place it in the lead. Select the type of fuel I want, and hold down the trigger. Then place the nozzle back in place and screw the lead shut. Finally, I'd have to go into the building and pick up two water bottles, then pay for the fuel and the water bottles at the counter. It seemed like a lot of fuss, just to fill your car, but I wasn't going to question it. After I was sure my bandage was hidden beneath what was left of my jeans, I got out of the car.

It's so weird, to be around people you don't know. I felt myself getting panicky and I had to tell myself to keep breathing. I followed Percy's directions, and did everything exactly how he told me to. The only time I went astray was when I was leaving the small building. A group of teenagers were hanging about in a pickup truck, one in the passenger seat and three in the back. One of them jumped out of the back, but didn't see me, and I hadn't actually been paying much attention to them, so we collided. Both of my water bottles fell and I bit my lip, flinching at the light impact.

'Oh jeez, sorry bud.' The boy said and picked up my water bottles for me. I felt my face flush and took my water bottles back from him.

'Oh don't worry about it, thanks.' I gave him a kind smile and was about to turn back to the car when he caught my arm.

'Hey I haven't seen you around before, you new here?' This time I actually looked at the boy, and wish I hadn't.

He was stunning, absolutely gorgeous. He had short black hair, much like my own, with incredible light brown eyes. The combination of his hair and eye colour seemed a bit odd, but it was intriguing. I found myself stuttering for words, and I took a pace back.

'Y-yes actually.' I stuttered and found myself lost. He smiled kindly and tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

'So where are you from?' He pressed. I found my mind blank and I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate. I was from...ah... the woods. No, don't say that! That would sound stupid and make you sound like a bumpkin.

'Oh I'm just passing through from B.C, you know, summer vacation and what not.' I smiled back at him and hoped I didn't sound as flustered as I felt.

'What do you know, my pals and I are on our way out too, making a road trip out of it. We're going straight down to Maritimes.' What pretty eyes he had. They didn't look bipolar at all.

'I'm on my way down to New York.' I said, this made the boy frown.

'By yourself?' He asked, had I imagined the concern in his voice?

'Gosh no! Sorry, my friend and I. We're-' My sentence was cut short by a car horn, and it made me jump. Both the boy and I looked back at the car that had honked, and I felt myself flush. It had been Percy. I looked back at the boy and blushed in embarrassment.

'I'm sorry, that would be my friend. He's a little impatient.' I gave an attempt at a confident smile, but it didn't look like it worked. The boy raised a brow at the car and shook his head.

'Well I don't want to keep you, oh I'm Seth by the way.' He gave me a winning smile and I felt my heart skip a beat.

'I'm Shire.' I wasn't sure if my words were audible, but the way his eyes sparkled told me they were.

'Maybe we'll see each other again, on our way out. Perhaps your friend will be a little more patient then.' He smiled playfully and I smiled back and nodded. That would be lovely, but Percy honking the horn made my smile disappear.

'Sure, bye!' I gave him one more smile then ran over to the Jeep, the movement causing a sharp pain to run up my leg, but I tried to ignore it as I stepped into the car. Percy looked agitated, and I glared at him, then tossed him a water bottle.

'You're so impatient.' I growled. Percy returned my glare evenly.

'I'm sorry Shire, but I would rather not be a fugitive in Alberta, if you please. I'd also like to get this wound healed before it has a chance to get infected.' Before I could buckle my seatbelt, Percy stepped on the gas and we sped out and away from the gas station. I watched as Seth and his green truck faded out of my view.

Percy didn't say another word until we were on an open, flat stretch of land. I didn't like how flat this ground was, it was too open, and there was nowhere to hide. It made me feel powerless and vulnerable. Although it made it easy for Percy to determined we were the only people on the road, and once he was sure we were, he pulled onto the shoulder and got out of the car. I followed him, cradling the water bottles in my arms.

'Roll up your pants.' He ordered, and I set down the water bottles on the hood of the Jeep. I lifted my leg up and set my foot on the bumper and rolled up my pant leg, this action caused pain to surge through my leg and I closed my eyes tightly.

'Can you lift it any higher?' Percy surprised me by how close he was, yet again and I nodded. I thought about lifting my leg onto the hood, but that would stretch my muscle and make it oh so painful. Instead I decided to hop on top of the hood and sat facing the ditch, where Percy stood. I held out my leg and looked over at him.

'Is this okay?' My words almost caught in my throat when I realised he had taken his shirt off. I dropped my gaze quickly, but not quick enough to stop the image of him standing topless in the sunlight from clogging my brain, I could feel my face growing hot as I tried to banish the image. Percy's hand gently slid around my ankle and he lifted it up a little higher.

'Can you take the cap off one of the bottles?' He asked as he untied my poorly wrapped bandage with his free hand. I glanced over at the plastic bottles sitting on the hood and I picked one up, then unscrewed the cap. With all my will, I kept my eyes trained on the liquid in the bottle as I held it out to him, not wanting to gawk at him. He balled up the bloody piece of the blanket that had once been attached to my leg, and tossed it onto the hood of the jeep, then took the bottle from my hand and held it above my leg. I now turned my eyes back to my leg, and saw that the blood had crusted over.

Percy studied the wound for a moment, then tilted the bottle so that the water spilled down onto my leg. I tensed at the temperature of the water, and how it felt on the gash, but soon enough the liquid began to feel soothing, and I could feel my entire body relax. I watched in wonder as the water ran up my leg and seeped into the cut, washing away the blood. It didn't even start bleeding again, where the blood washed away the skin was completely healed, there wasn't a scar or anything. Once the water had dripped off my leg completely, it looked as if there had never been a gash, as if it was just a bad dream. I looked at Percy in amazement and he smiled.

'You did that?' I asked, I couldn't stop the smile that pulled at my lips. Percy nodded and put my leg down.

'Yep.' He answered simply and looked down at his own chest, which was bare - I must press, and covered with scratches. He splashed a little bit of water on his chest and the scratches were gone instantly. I felt a little odd, staring at his chest, so I turned my attention back to my leg. I ran my fingers over the skin that had once been torn, there was no indication that it ever had been. It didn't even hurt.

'Help me with this?' Percy's question drew my eyes back to him and he had turned so his arm was towards me.

'Could you untie the cloth?' I nodded and sat forward, leaning closer to his arm. He bent forward awkwardly as I brought his arm onto my lap and I fiddled with the knot. My face turned a brighter shade of red each time my hand brushed his bicep, but I eventually got the knot untied and took away the fabric. His wound was just as nasty looking as mine had been, only it was smaller. The flesh was still bright crimson from the cut, and appeared to be throbbing. Percy looked blankly at the cut and took his arm away from my lap, and poured the water upon it. Just like it had done before, the flesh sealed, only Percy ran out of water half way through the cut. Immediately I grabbed the other bottle and uncapped it for him. He held his arm a little closer so I could pour the water on it, and it worked just as effectively. A bottle and a half later, we looked good as new. Except Percy wasn't wearing a shirt, and the one leg on my jeans was in shreds.

'Well isn't that just nifty!' I exclaimed, looking over my arm once more before rolling my pant leg back down. Percy looked at his arm and turned it from side to side, looking for some invisible impurity, or flaw, to which he found none. With a content sigh he nodded and looked over at me, smiling.

'Nifty?' He asked with a raised brow. I blushed and nodded, making him laugh.

'You're such a dork.' The words caught me by surprise and Percy walked back to the driver's door of the Jeep. I pouted and slid off the hood, patting the dirt off my jeans.

'I am _not_ a dork.' I defended myself and continued to pout as I made my way around the front of the Jeep. Percy had already got into the driver's seat and I was holding the half-filled water bottle we had left. As I made it to the right side of the car, the horn blew, scaring me out of my wits. A mixture of a scream, yelp, and a sound of a surprised wombat left my mouth, and I spilt the rest of the water. I turned to glare at Percy mutinously and clenched my fists. The front of my shirt was now wet – thank goodness I was wearing navy, and we had no more water in our bottle. I picked up the empty water bottle and got into the passenger seat, and proceeded to chuck the empty bottle at Percy's head. I hit him square in the temple and he laughed.

'You throw like a girl.'

'I am a girl!'

'Annabeth throws harder then you.'

'Perhaps, it's because she's used to beating a chunk of raw beef!' I retorted and crossed my arms. I wasn't really angry, I just didn't want to be out done. Percy chuckled and started the engine.

'A chunk of raw beef? I'm going to assume you meant me.' He continued laughing quietly as we turned back onto the road.

'Your assumption is correct.' I mumbled and glanced at him. He was still topless, and I looked back at the ends of my ragged jeans with haste. Why boys like to run around half naked, I'll never know, but what I do know, is that it's occasionally distracting.

'What happened to your shirt?' I asked and uncrossed my arms, sitting up straighter and buckling my seat belt. Percy gave me a side glance and shrugged.

'A hell hound is what happened.' He answered and yawned. I frowned and picked up the empty water bottle which had rolled down between the seats.

'What's a hell hound?' I asked, not really paying attention to the conversation as I recalled the boy I met at the gas station. Seth, what a name. I know exactly what that name means too, appointed. I suppose it's not all that great, but I'd like to say it aloud. Aloud? Shire what's wrong with you! It's just a bloody name, get over it. Some rando at a gas station isn't going to get you anywhere, look at how you're thinking. Ridiculous! Preposterous. I was talking to Percy, and asked what happened to his shirt. Why do I care where his shirt is? I don't. Let him go around topless, even if it is a little ah, discomposing. Why wasn't this distracting last night? It was probably because we were moving around so much, and in the dark. He's a wonderful swimmer. I guess that comes with being the son of the god of the sea. What a lucky duck. My mother is either a green thumb, obsessed with make-up, or enjoys being a know-it-all. Great. Now that it's all laid out like that, none of them really seem like the right fit for me. Right fit, that's funny. It's as if I have a choice in the matter. No, it doesn't matter if they're like me or not, their my mother. I'll have to accept it, live in their cabin with my new siblings, and pretend being ignored the rest of my life by my one remaining parent doesn't bug me. No, scratch that. Drive me crazy, being ignored and having to be friends with other kids who share my mother, but not my father? Well that was stupid. Hypocrite. Jake and Kendal accepted me easily enough, but still! How could any woman sleaze around with so many men? I mean sure it's over a period of time, but gosh. My mother is such a complete tramp. Percy said most of the kids in the goddesses cabins were around the same age, and the youngest he was aware of was ten. So, if my mother was Demeter, and the youngest she had in the cabin was ten, and the eldest was eighteen, and there were four others, no. Is that even possible? Seven kids in eight years, that's not possible, Percy has to have the ages wrong. What a complete tramp. Ugh! I see where all these girls get it from, teaching us about the Greek gods and goddesses, they've taught us it's okay to sleaze around with whoever we want, whenever we want, whether we are in a relationship or not. What vileness. I swear, I will hike all the way home if my mother turns out to be Aphrodite, I don't even want to think of what her birth rate must be. Hera must really not like her, seeing how she's married to Hephaestus, but still flaunts herself with other gods, and mortals. Huh. I wonder how-

'Shire are you listening to me?' Percy's voice startled me and I jumped in my seat. My ADD thoughts flew out the window along with the plastic water bottle that had been in my hand. Immediately I thought, litter bug.

'Shire?' I looked over at Percy with wide eyes and felt completely guilty. Percy was frowning and I'm not sure what I was supposed to be listening to, so instead of directly admitting I was thinking about other things, I started a random conversation to hint at the fact I hadn't been listening.

'You know sir, you would be a lot prettier if you didn't frown.' I commented and watched him roll his dark blue eyes at me.

'Like I was _saying_, a hell hound is a dog like creature, to give you a visual; a pack of them attacked us not long ago.' I blinked at him with a frown and tried to process what he was saying. So those wretched beasts were called hell hounds. Alright, now I have a name to a face.

'Can they die?'

'Everything can die.' He answered shortly. I twitched and looked for something that wouldn't hurt if I threw it at him, but came up empty handed. Instead, I leaned close to him when he wasn't looking and flicked him in the forehead. The Jeep swerved and I dug my nails into the seats' fabric to stop myself from colliding with Percy.

'Don't attack the driver!' Percy barked. I gave him a dirty look and stuck out my tongue.

'Then don't give the passenger a short, I'm-a-moody-PMSing-boy answer.' I replied coolly and leaned back in my seat. Percy sighed.

'Yes they can die, however, like all monster's they reincarnate as the same beast eventually. Sometimes it takes years, centuries, millennia's, or it can take a few months or weeks.' That was interesting.

'So, say you killed that Apep fellow.' I leaned forward in my seat and blinked at him.

'He would come back? So he wouldn't actually be dead.'

'It would take a while, but yes he would come back.' As soon as he was done speaking I jutted a finger out at him.

'Lies! Then the monsters don't actually die! They temporarily go away.' I said, keeping my finger poised at him. Percy raised a brow at my finger and leaned away from it.

'Annabeth would argue further.'

'Well then I'll have that argument with her once we get to camp.' I said and sat back in my seat.

'But for now, I win.' I said proudly and smiled. Percy looked at me.

'How do you win?' He asked, I paused for a moment and bit my lip.

'Because, I…' Percy started laughing and I glared at him.

'I do have logic to my winning! I do! You just can't see it because, well you lost.' It made sense to me, but it made Percy laugh harder. I pouted and stuck out my tongue, closing my eyes. Percy is so frustrating. My eyes flew open when I felt something touch my tongue, and I tried to pull away, but I was being held in place by my tongue.

'Don't stick your tongue out, it's very unattractive.' Percy's fingers were holding my tongue and I yanked away from him, blushing.

'Don't touch my tongue!'

'Then don't make it so touchable.'

I glowered at him. Fool. Touching my tongue like it's some common object, how dare he. I straightened up, realising I was acting like a child. As I looked at him I realised he still didn't have a shirt on.

'Wait, so why don't you have a shirt on?'

'I don't have a shirt on because the other one was caked in blood, and I would look like I just killed someone if a stranger were to see us, also I'm not very fond of being covered in blood, whether it belongs to me or not.' He answered, and I frowned.

'So, put on a different shirt?' I offered the option in a sort of questioning way. Percy tapped his hand on the steering wheel.

'I don't usually bring a whole bag of supplies when I'm picking the coast for demi-gods.' Percy muttered.

'Okay, let me get this straight, you are going to drive the rest of the way, without a shirt on?'

'I guess so.' I stared at him, horrified. Has this boy never heard of B.O? Did he think I wanted to stay in a confined space with a boy that would smell rancid? No, of course not. He had another thing coming if he did.

'Ah, no.' I turned back to face the front.

'When we stop for the night, we're going to get you some clothes.'

'What makes you think I'll agree to that?' He asked with a raised brow. I looked at him with no emotion in my face, nor voice.

'What makes you think you have a choice?' That got him, he rolled his eyes and leaned forward on the steering wheel, staring at the land that was becoming more flat each passing second. I pursed my lips, looking at the land in thought. Were we already in Saskatchewan? No, not yet, I'm sure it will be much flatter when we get there.

'Why do I need a shirt anyways?' Percy asked, sitting up straight again. He looked over at me, and I glanced at him wearily. He gave an attempt at an incredibly seductive look and raised a brow.

'Do you find this,' He flexed his arms and gave another attempt at an intimate look.

'Distracting?' Quickly, and hopefully unnoticeably, I hid my true opinion and covered it with a laugh. I shook my head as I laughed, trying to make it look extra real.

'You won't get many girls giving them looks like that.' I said once I had finished my fake laughter. Percy raised a brow, but didn't look at all deflated.

'If that's your opinion, you'd be surprised.' He said easily and sighed, looking back at the road.

'Perhaps you're too young for that sort of thing.' Of course, the inner me wanted to argue that point, but then it would bring around that whole I'm-so-not-innocent conversation, and I could do without that. So I simply shrugged and looked back at the road stretching before us.

'Yup, young, naïve, and innocent.' I said with a smirk and leaned against my seat. Oh the things Percy didn't know, and never would. I took this opportunity to laugh quietly to myself as Percy gave me look that told me I appeared to be having a mental break down, or was at least mentally unstable, but what does he know?

A town soon came into sight, although we did see it a long way off, since the land had lost all terrain change and had become nothing but open fields. It was only a brief stop, since Percy said we had at least another two hours or so of sunlight left, and in general just didn't want to stop. So, two West 49 outfits and a pair of Wal-Mart jamies later, we were back on the road, with a fully clothed Percy and a Shire happily drinking her soda pop.

'See? Now was that so hard?' I asked and looked over at him with a raised brow. Percy glanced over at me and sighed.

'All I did was sit in the car while you ran around like a chicken with her head caught off, trying to remember the sizes.' He grumbled and looked down at his shirt.

'I don't like plaid.' He commented.

'Well you didn't say that before I went into the store.'

'You didn't ask.'

'There yeah go, it obviously isn't all that bad if it wasn't the first thing on your mind.' Percy kept quiet and I rolled my eyes. I was quite fond of the shirt, a nice plaid. What's wrong with plaid? He's a boy, they don't care about what they wear, as long as it isn't covered in frills and sparkles. Oh, or unless he was one of those girly boys who had to coordinate his shoes with his hat, and his laces with his backpack in bright neon colours. Percy just didn't give off the vibe that screamed tool. His vibe is more, calm then that, although I can't say it isn't a complete headache at times.


End file.
